Yu-Gi-Oh! Spirit Nexus
by Speed Striker SX
Summary: When the darkness called, the Nameless ascends to destroy the Earth, Earth is in the hands five young duelists and the all new powerful Dark Egyptian God cards to stop it. Just if it can get any worse, an ancient evil has teamed up with the Nameless and has the power of turning weak monsters into all powerful Nightmare Mode monsters. Will these young heroes stop this evil? Rated T.
1. Episode 1: Introduction

** Team Spirit Destruction/Yu-gi-oh Nexus!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the cards! I only own my OC. The rest of the Oc's belong to their authors.  
**

* * *

It was dull night. Pitch black darkness was everywhere but all was quiet. The sound of the cool breeze made everything seem so peaceful; not aware of the events that were going to transpire. Two figures stood on a dark rooftop discussing plans for the future.

"Are the plans finally ready?"

"Yes, everything is ready!" A cold voice replied.

They talked for a little longer until another figure in the shadows interrupted their conversation.

"Can we get to the chase? Why do you want me and what is my purpose in this plan?"

The first dark figured chuckled, "Patience Risa... do you want to see your father again? Besides that, do you remember the Horus Tournament that was hosted by us three months ago?"

Risa nodded. "I do!"

"Then you must remember the four duelists that entered that tournament."

She stood there and started to remember those names. _Pete, Hatsu, Sierra, and Ace._

"Yeah I remember them, so what?"

The man snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a card was thrown to her and she caught it between her first two figures.

"You are going to keep an eye on them. Keep a very close eye on Ace... he knows of our existence. The tournament data on them is incomplete and they may pose a threat to us. Keep out of sight and duel only if you have to. Failure is not an option and I expect you to report back good news!"

Risa nodded, "Yes, master." She backed away from the two figures and slipped into the shadows.

* * *

In a few hours the darkness faded and gave way to morning. The sound of monsters being summoned and the excitement of playing the ace monster brings out the best in me. I love the feeling when you are on the edge of victory. My name is Ace Sage. Victory is my middle name! I maybe thirteen but, I'm one of the best duelist around.

_Armed Dragon LV 10 or Warlord Destruction Dragon? Warlord would make this too easy and everyone knows my ace card. Armed Dragon LV 10 will make my victory fast and easy!_

"I contribute the face-up monster, Armed Dragon LV 7 to Special Summon Armed Dragon LV 10 from my hand in face-up Attack Mode!

**Armed Dragon LV 10**

**Wind/Lvl 10**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK - 3000 DEF 2000**

"Now, I activate Armed Dragon LV 10's ability! By discarding one card from my hand, my dragon can destroy all monsters on your side of the field!"

Elemental HERO Prisma and White Horned Dragon disappeared from the field.

_My field is wide open! My face-down can't help me or the cards in my hand! I didn't see Armed Dragon LV 10 coming._

"Now, Armed Dragon LV10 end this duel!"

Armed Dragon LV10's hand glowed as he charged a dark electrical ball and hurled it towards the duelist.

"Ah!" The duelist screamed as he was pushed to the ground. His LP dropped from 600 to 0 in an instant.

The cards disappeared off of the field as the owners took each card and shuffled them into their decks.

"That was a nice duel, Ace! Next time I will win!" The duelist got up and ran away.

After that, I smiled. I picked up the top card of my deck and looked at it.

"Too bad I didn't use you, Warlord! He would have screamed for his mommy! Besides, I use that card way too much and I'm beginning to depend on it for every duel. Its time for me to depend on another card." I mumbled to myself.

"Ace!" I heard a familiar voice.

_Wait... I know that voice its... Sierra Candybarr. I thought I'd never see her again. I forgot my promise I made to the people in that tournament. Sierra... she was first to ever beat me in a duel... I will never forget that day when I lost._

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Duel!"_

_**Ace vs. Sierra**_

_**LP. 4000/4000**_

_"I'll start off! I play the Spell Card, Ancient Rules! It allows me to Special Summon a level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand. So I choose Blazing Cyclone Knight!"_

_A red vortex rushed onto a field and out of it, came a black knight with flames on its black armor. His long sword was covered with blazing flames making him very fearless and powerful._

_**Blazing Cyclone Knight**_

_**Fire/ Lvl 9**_

_**Warrior**_

_**ATK 2500 DEF 2500**_

_"I place one card face down and end my turn." I smiled._

_"My turn! I draw! I play the monster Creeping Doom Manta in Attack Mode!" Sierra placed the card on her Duel Disk._

_A huge matinee with an evil face under it came onto the field._

**_Creeping Doom Manta _**

**_Water/Lvl 3_**

**_Fish/Effect_**

**_ATK / 1300 - DEF / 1200_**

_"I play its effect! When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, no Trap Cards can be_  
_activated!"_

_'What!? No, my Trap Card!'_

_"Next, I play the card Shrink. It halves the original attack of a monster until the End Phase! I choose Blazing Cyclone Knight."_

_The knight knelt down as it lost 1250 ATK Points._

_**Blazing Cyclone Knight - ATK 1250 **_

_"Then Creeping Doom Manta attack Blazing Cyclone."_

_**Creeping Doom Manta - ATK 1300, Blazing Cyclone Knight - ATK 1250**_

_Creeping Doom Manta did what its master told it and attacked Blazing Cyclone Knight. Soon after it was destroyed and Ace lost 50 life points from the difference from the attack._

_(Ace - 3950 Sierra - 4000)_

_"I end my turn with that." she taunted._

_I growled for a moment and drew a card and added it to my hand. "I play Monster Reborn. It lets me Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard. Rise once again, Blazing Cyclone Knight."_

_My knight appeared once again and was ready to attack._

_"Blazing Cyclone Knight attack Creeping Doom Manta!_

_**Blazing Cyclone - ATK 2500, Creeping Doom Manta - ATK 1300**_

_The knight slashed the matinee as it exploded making Sierra take 1200 Damage._

_(Sierra - 2800 Ace- 3950)_

_"I end my turn."_

_Sierra drew a card from her deck and added it to her hand._

_"You're not the only one who can use Ancient Rules! I play Ancient Rules. It allows me to Special Summon a level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand I choose Spiral Serpent." Sierra screamed._

**_Spiral Serpent_**

**_Water/Lvl 8_**

**_Sea Serpent_**

**_ATK / 2900 - DEF / 2900_**

_"I play my face-down trap! Torrent Wave! This card destroys all cards on the field including mine." Both of our monsters were wrapped in a torrent of water and then destroyed._

_Sierra was amazed by the move I played but, she had a plan to win._

_"I set one card to end my turn."_

_I stood there quietly for a moment thinking of a strategy that would lead to my victory. Once I got it, I drew a card and added it to my hand._

_"I play the Spell Card, Future Fusion. I can reveal 1 Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck and send, from my deck to the Graveyard the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on that Fusion Monster Card. During my 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation, I can Special Summon 1 that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck and I can target it with this card. I reveal Five-Headed Dragon and send from my deck, White Horned Dragon, Hunter Dragon, Chaos Dragon Ryu, Armed Dragon LV 5, and Armed Dragon LV 7 to the Graveyard. With that I end my turn."_

_Sierra was shocked by my move. She knew if that that monster was on the field she would surely lose._

_Trying not to show fear, Sierra drew a card and added it to her hand._

_"I place one card face down and end my turn." She shivered in fear._

_I took a gulp and slowly drew a card._

_'Yes!' "I banish the 5 dragons that I sent to the Graveyard last turn and to Special Summon, Warlord Destruction Dragon!" I slammed the card on my Black Duel Disk._

_The sky turned black and the wind started to pick up. Lightning struck the field as a huge red majestic dragon with black wings roared onto the field. Its wings were giving off dark pulses._

_**Warlord Destruction Dragon**_

_**Dark/ Lvl 10**_

_**Dragon/Effect**_

_**ATK- 4000 DEF 3500**_

_"I end my turn."_

_Sierra started to panic as she didn't know what to do. There was only one card that could that could make her victory possible and that card was, Snatch Steal._

_"It's... my turn... I draw." She frowned. She looked at the card she drew and it brought a smile to her face. "I play Snatch Steal! I can equip this card to a monster you control but here's the catch... I take control of it but on your Standby Phases you gain 1000 LP._

_Warlord turned from my side of the field to Sierra's side of the field._

_"Now, Warlord attack Ace directly!" She ordered._

_**Warlord Destruction Dragon - ATK 4000**_

_The dragon fired a huge black blast at me as I was helpless to do anything._

_'I lost...'_

_"Ah!" I screamed as I slid onto the ground. My LP was now at 0 and I had lost._

_(Sierra - 2800 Ace- 0)_

_"I lost... I lost!" I screamed in agony. Sierra came beside me and tried to cheer me up but, I was too focused that I lost._

_"That was a nice duel!" she smiled._

_I sat on the field sobbing about my loss as there was nothing I can do about it._

_"I WILL beat you!" I screamed at Sierra._

* * *

Sierra ran over towards me and hugged me tightly. Sierra is sixteen years- old. She is a kind, caring and always willing to help people when they need it. When I saw her for the first time I couldn't believe she was a duelist. Sierra has long, thin brown hair; soft brown hair; and extremely pale skin. She wears a red shirt, black pants, and white shoes. Her Duel Disk is pink with a red outline.

I pushed her away trying not to show any emotion.

"How are you?" She asked kindly.

"I'm good. Are Pete and Hatsu with you?"

She nodded, "Yes, they are. You said we would meet here so we can decide if we are going to form a team or not.

I face-palmed myself. I had totally forgot about that.

Sierra than grabbed my hand and dragged me halfway around the park to where they were at. She let go of me as Pete came over to me and hugged me. Pete is seventeen years-old. He loves dueling. He hates losing though but, if the opponent was worth it he'll make a joke out of it. Pete has pink, fluffy hair, sky-blue eyes and white skin, Pete wears a purple hoodie and gray jeans and black army boots. He is 175 cm tall.

Hatsu just stood there showing no emotion... like she did not want to see me. Hatsu is sixteen years-old. She is kind of shy and rough. She is very clever and sometimes overprotective. She has the most attitude I've ever seen. Hatsu has light pink hair and often wears a white or black head band. She has bright but dangerous green eyes, and usually wears a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a simple brown leather vest with ripped sleeves.

"Hi..." Hatsu said quietly.

We stood there for a moment hoping someone would start a conversation or something.

"So do you guys want to form a dueling team?" Pete asked friendly.

I folded my arms, "I'm all for it! My dueling skills will make this team unbeatable!"

Sierra slapped me in the face and replied, "Your skills!? We all have equal skills, Ace. I'm all for the team too. I think we can all get along and it can help us get better at dueling plus, we'll get know each other very well. It will be fu-"

"If Sierra and Ace are all for it, I'm in. I think you guys can help each one of our dueling skills." Hatsu interrupted.

Pete smiled as he shouted, "I'm the leader since I'm the oldest. Let's go Spirit Destruction!"

We all stood there puzzled.

"What did you just say?" Hatsu asked awkwardly.

"That's our team name! Spirit Destruction!" Pete exclaimed.

"Ohhh!" We sighed.

Hatsu took out her Duel Disk and put her deck onto the slot.

"Who wants to duel me first!" She smirked.

"Ok you-" I was interrupted by the sound of a girl yelling.

"Ace Sage you will duel me right now!"

I turned around and saw a girl. She was short with short, spiky black hair. Her eyes were aqua colored. She looked like a boy and is often thought to be one. For her attire, she wore a short blue pleated skirt, sleeveless light blue hoodie, long white socks, black ballerinas, and her hair was pinned back with white hair clips.

"Who are you?" I said rudely.

She laughed, "You've never heard of me. Well, my name is Cassia Raynes! The name that will cause your demise!"

I growled as Pete put his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down! You can handle her. Try not to hurt her too bad."

I nodded as both of our Duel Disks activated at the same time.

"I'm not going easy since you're a girl." I remarked.

"Don't. I won't be holding back either!"

We glared at each other as we shouted, "Duel!"

Ace vs. Cassia

LP 4000/4000

* * *

**Featured Card: Warlord Destruction Dragon. Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by banishing 5 Dragon-Type monsters from your Graveyard. When this card attacks your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap until the end of the Battle Step. When this card is destroyed by a card effect; Special Summon 2 Dragon-Type monsters from your Graveyard or Deck.  
**

* * *

**Episode 2 preview: **

**"I summon the White Night Queen," Cassia yelled. "I activate its effect. You cannot set any cards and the ones that are already on the field are destroyed!"**

**My two set card exploded as I had no reinforcement to win what so ever.**

**I looked at my hand as there was only card that could assure my victory.**

* * *

**Oc's**

**All the OC's belong to:**

**Ace: Speed Striker SX**

**Hatsu: Anonymous Lizard **

**Pete and Cassia: Hooded Spellcaster**

**Sierra: sassysisters9294**

**Risa: White Weasel**

* * *

**The ones that are coming up are:**

**Amy Lancaster: silentwriterforever**

**Ura: Yami E**

**Alexander: Hooded Spellcaster. **

* * *

**That's all! Feel free to write me a review and see how it went. Don't look at my Duel Tournament story cause it was bad and needs a major redone for duel writing and punctuation. So I'm wondering... do you want Synchro's in this story or not. Just tell me cause I want them in here but, I need others opinions if I should or not. So stay tune for next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Nexus!**


	2. Episode 2:The Mysterious Girl

**Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus: Episode 2**

* * *

**Last time:**

**"Ace Sage you will duel me right now!"**

**I turned around and saw a girl. She was short, and had short, spiky black hair. Her eyes were aqua colored. She looked like a boy and is often thought to be one. She wore a short blue pleated skirt, sleeveless light blue hoodie, long white socks, black ballerinas, and her hair was pinned back with white hair clips.**

**"Who are you?" I said rudely.**

**She laughed, "You've never heard of me. Well, my name is Cassia Raynes! The name of your demise!"**

**I growled as Pete put his hand on my shoulder.**

**"Calm down! You can handle her. Try not to hurt her too bad."**

**I nodded as both of our Duel Disks activated at the same time.**

**"I'm not going easy since your a girl." I remarked.**

**"Don't I won't be holding back either!"**

**We glared at each other as we shouted, "Duel!"**

* * *

We then drew 5 cards from our decks and added it to our hands.

"I'll go first," Cassia said so calmly. "I draw! I summon** Cure Mermaid** in attack mode!"

**Cure Mermaid**

**Water/Lvl 4**

**Fish/Effect**

**ATK - 1500 DEF 800**

"I set one card face-down to end my turn!"

I chuckled for a moment as I drew a card from my deck and add it to my hand.

"I summon **Bright Star Dragon** in ATK Mode!"

A medium - sized armored pale dragon with white metallic wings hovered over the field and roared.

**Bright Star Dragon**

**Light/Lvl 4**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK - 1900 DEF - 1000**

"**Bright Star Dragon** attack **Cure Mermaid**." I ordered.

**Bright Star Dragon ATK - 1900, Cure Mermaid ATK - 1500**

The dragon charged a small white blast and fired it at the mermaid. The mermaid screamed as it disappeared off the field.

(Cassia - 3600 Ace - 4000)

"I end my turn."

Cassia growled as she drew a card and added it to her hand. "I set a monster and that is all."

_What's that face-down monster she put? That card must be powerful. I won't find out unless I try._

"**Bright Star** attack the set monster!" I ordered.

The dragon nodded as it fired a blast at the face down card. The card flipped over as it showed the cards defense showed.

**Bright Star Dragon ATK - 1900, Spirit of the Harp - DEF 2000**

(Ace- 3900 Cassia - 3600)

_Step one of my victory is now complete. The next Spirit of the Harp will at least hold him off for one more turn. After that, its over!_

"You got lucky. I end my turn with a face-down." I growled.

Cassia frowned as she drew a card from her deck and added it to her hand.

"I set a monster and end my turn." Cassia said in relief.

"It's my turn. I draw!" I yelled excitedly.

Pete looked at the face-down monster closely as he shouted, "Ace, you need to rethink attacking the set monster. It might be the same monster that is already face-up."

_Blasted fool! Your giving away my strategy!_

"Pete or whatever your name is, no interfering with this duel." She sassed.

_Pete's right. I should think twice about attacking the set monster but, what choice do I have? I haven't drawn the perfect card that will end this duel._

I took a big gulp and shouted, "**Bright Star Dragon** attack the set monster." I ordered.

"Call off the attack!" Sierra screamed.

_Yes! My victory is assured now._

******Bright Star Dragon ATK - 1900, Spirit of the Harp - DEF 2000**

(Ace - 3800 Cassia - 3600)**  
**

I lost only 100 hundred but, it meant a big deal to me. Pete face-palmed himself as I gave him the "oops" look on my face.

"With that, my turn ends." I smiled.

Cassia started to laugh as she drew a card from her deck and added it to her hand.

"Its over! I tribute both of my Spirit of the Harp monsters to summon **White Night Queen**!" She laughed evilly.

**White Night Queen**

**Light/Lvl 8**

**Fairy/Effect**

**ATK - 2100 DEF - 800**

"Now I activate her effect. I can destroy one face-down card on the field. I choose the one you set in the first turn."

_No! **Mirror Force** was my best Trap Card I had. Well,** Dark Bribe** is second to none._

"**White Night Queen** attack **Bright Star Dragon**!" Cassia ordered as she glared right into my eyes.

**White Night Queen ATK - 2100, Bright Star Dragon ATK - 1900**

White Night Queen destroyed** Bright Star Dragon** in a blink of an eye. I fell back and slid on the ground as I lost 300 LP.

(Ace - 3600 Cassia - 3600)

"I end my turn with a face-down. Your move!"

I looked at my hand as I knew there was only one card that could assure my victory.

I sweated badly as I closed my eyes and drew a card, hoping it was the one I need to win.

I looked at the card and was amazed by what I had drawn. I gave Cassia glare and I shouted, "Its over for you now! I play **Monster Reborn** and Special Summon **Bright Star Dragon** from my Graveyard in attack mode," **Bright Star Dragon** appeared in a golden light as it roared loudly. "Now I summon, **Delta Flyer** in Attack Mode."

**Delta Flyer**

**Wind/Lvl 3**

**Dragon/Tuner**

**ATK - 1500 DEF - 800**

"I activate its ability! I can raise one of my monster's level by one and I choose **Bright Star Dragon**."

**Bright Star Dragon 4* - 5*  
**

"You go Ace!" Sierra cheered. I looked towards Sierra and gave her thumbs up as I knew the card I was about to summon would assure me victory.

"I tune my level 5 **Bright Star Dragon** with my level 3 **Delta Flyer** to Synchro Summon," I yelled as each of the monsters were covered by green rings and high lighted in gold. **3* + 5* = 8*** "**Black Flash Dragon**!" A white flash came as a huge black dragon covered in red armor with black metallic wings hovered over the field.

**Black Flash Dragon**

**Fire/Lvl 8**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**ATK 3200 DEF- 3000**

"Attack **White Night Queen, Black Flash Dragon**."

**Black Flash Dragon ATK - 3200, White Night Queen, ATK - 2100**

The dragon was covered in a blazing flame as it charged right through. Her monster exploded into a million pixels.

"Ahh!" Cassia yelled as she was knocked to the ground very hard.

(Cassia - 2500 Ace - 3600)

"I end my turn with that." I bragged.

Cassia got off of the ground and dusted herself. A smile was brought to her face as she drew a card and added it to her hand.

"I play **Foolish Burial**! I can send one card from my deck to the Graveyard. I send **Double Coston** to the Graveyard. Now, I remove from play **White Night Queen** and **Double Coston** and summon **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning**."

_No way!_

**Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning**

**Light/Lvl 8**

**Warrior/Effect**

**ATK 3000 DEF 2500**

"I activate its special ability... I can banish one card face up from the field. I choose **Black Flash Dragon**."

My dragon suddenly disappeared and I fell to my knees in a amazement.

Hatsu gasped as I stood back up.

"I can't attack the turn this effect is activated. So its your turn." She said cockily

I growled and then shouted.

"I will beat you! I draw!" I screamed as I drew the card and looked at it.

_**Dark Hole** perfect!_

"I play the Spell Card, **Dark Hole**! It destroys all monsters on the field. Goodbye **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning**." **Black Luster Soldier** got sucked into a dark hole and exploded into a million pixels.

"Now I play my set card, **Return from the Different Dimension**! I pay half of my life points to Special Summon as many removed from play monsters as I can!"

( Ace - 1800 Cassia - 2500)

"I Special Summon **Black Flash Dragon** by this effect and attack you directly." I ordered and pointed at her.

The dragon caught on fire as it charged right at her as she slid onto the ground as her LP reached 0.

(Cassia - 0 Ace - 1800)

"Yeah nice win!" Pete cheered.

I returned all the cards on my Duel Disk to the deck.

I fist-bumped everyone who was on my team not aware of a person watching me.

_Incredible! He knew what was going to happen all along it seems._

"I will return to beat you." Cassia ran away.

After a little while, we walked together discussing each strategies. We saw flaws in each of our plans. We even recommended new cards we haven't tried.

As the sun set, we walked out of the park to see a girl hanging on the wall pretty beat up.

"Are you OK?" I said as she passed out onto the ground.

We all ran towards her. Then we stepped back as Pete grabbed her and started to carry her. He blushed a little. I put my hands on my hips.

"So what are we going to do about her?" Sierra asked.

Hatsu stood against the wall and mumbled, "You should take her to your place Pete. There she can lay down and rest."

I patted Hatsu on the back. She growled and slap me on the face. "Don't touch me ever again!" She yelled.

As soon as Hatsu yelled, the girl woke up and looked at Pete who blushed.

"So... are you OK?"

She nodded.

"So what's your name?" Sierra asked kindly.

She was silent for a moment and then replied, "Amy Lancaster."

"Well, my name is Pete." Pete looked down at her.

She smiled and closed her eyes and fainted again.

"Amy?" Sierra yelled.

We rushed her to Pete's big condo and sat her on the leather couch.

"She is barely breathing." Hatsu put her first fingers near her neck.

Pete sat on the other couch and checked out her deck.

"Where did you get that?" Hatsu asked in anger.

"I took it from her when I sat her down. I want to see how good she is." He replied calmly.

I snatched the deck away from her and put my hand on top of the cards. I closed my eyes as I felt sorrow and anger in her deck. That's what the cards were telling me. They also told me that her heart is in the right place. I took my hand off of her deck and looked towards Pete.

"She is a really good duelist. I talked to the card spirits and they said she is very nice and her heart is in the right place."

Pete went all bug-eyed on me as he put his two hands on my shoulder and shook me.

"Since when can you do that?"

I pushed him onto the couch and replied in a sort of snobbish way, "A few weeks ago when I touched someone's deck."

Sierra and Hatsu heard what I said but didn't believe I could do it.

We left Amy on the couch and then we sat outside in the cool breeze.

All of a sudden, a teenage boy approached. He had dark blue hair covering half of his face and pale skin.  
He wore a dark aqua shirt with red jacket, short dark gray pants that reached his knee's, long black boot's,  
and he carried a black bag. He also had a strange dark glow around him as he gave an evil smirk to Pete.

"I'm afraid you have something that doesn't belong to you...and that is Amy Lancaster. Hand her over."

Pete stood in front of us and was silent for a moment. "Who do you think YOU are?" Pete asked rudely.

The teenage boy moved his hand and Pete flew back and hit the wall.

"Don't make me take her by using force!" The teenage boy laughed.

Pete stood up as his Duel Disk activated. "If you want her, duel me!"

The teenage boy continued to laughed as the darkness around him formed a Duel Disk with orange and red outlines from all sides form the Duel Disk.

"My name is Ura! You'll regret the day you ever asked to duel me!"

"Duel!" We both shouted drawing 5 cards from our decks.

Pete vs. Ura

LP. 4000/4000

"I'll go first! I draw!" Pete smiled. "I summon **Alexandrite Dragon** in ATK Mode!" He yelled slamming the card on his Duel Disk.

**Alexandrite Dragon**

**Light/Lvl 4  
**

**Dragon**

**ATK 2000 DEF 100**

"I set a card and end my turn."

Ura laughed as his black guys grew blacker and he drew a card. "I end my turn with a face-down."

_Why did he do that?_

"I draw! I end my turn with a face-down." Pete said calmly.

_Yes, time for power of darkness to create a monster that is unbeatable_

"I summon **Delta Flyer** in ATK Mode then I play **Double Summon** and **De-Tune**. **De-Tune** makes **Delta Flyer** no longer a tuner. I use Double Summon to Normal Summon Debris Dragon then I activate **Delta Flyer**'s ability and raise** Debris Dragon** level from 4 to 5 and now I tune them together to Synchro Summon **Light End Dragon**!"

A huge light majestic dragon with angel rings. On its head was a golden halo that was vertical. The dragon roared loudly.

**Light End Dragon**

**Light/Lvl 8**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**ATK 2600 DEF 2100**

"Now I play my face-down trap Nightmare Calling. It allows me to tribute 1 monster and Special Summon 1 Nightmare Mode monster with the same name. I Special Summon Light End Dragon/ Nightmare Mode!"

The dragon came onto the field but this time everything was discolored. The dragon was pitch black and the halo on its head was dark blue. Its eyes turned pink as a huge dark glow surrounded it.

"Nightmare Mode! What the heck did he do to that monster?" Hatsu yelled.

**Light End Dragon/Nightmare Mode**

**Dark/Lvl 10**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 3500 DEF 3000**

"You will soon learn the power of Nightmare Modes, first-hand!" Ura laughed.

* * *

**Featured Card: Light End Dragon/Nightmare Mode: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by its own effect or "Nightmare Calling". You can tribute 1 monster; You can have this card lose 500 ATK and DEF (permanently) and choose one monster on the field; it loses 1500 ATK and DEF until the End Phase. When this card attacks your opponent cannot activate any Spells/Traps until the End of the Damage Step. When this card leaves the field; Special Summon 1 "Light End Dragon" from your Graveyard.  
**

**PS. I will be updating everyday! An episode a day so I won't keep you guys waiting!**

* * *

**Oc's**

**Hatsu: Anonymous Lizard**

**Pete and Cassia: Hooded Spellcaster**

**Ace: Speed Striker SX**

**Sierra: sassysister9294**

**Ura: Yami E**

**Amy:silentwriterforever**

* * *

**Preview of the next episode.**

**"There is no way you can beat me!" Ura laughed.**

**Pete fell to his knees as he shouted, "Someone give me strength!"**

**The top card of his deck glowed and drew the card then glared at the opponent.**

**"This card will be the end of you!"**

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus!**


	3. Episode 3: Nightmare Modes Strike!

**Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus: Episode 3**

**A/N: There was a mistake in the last chapter. Instead of Blizzard Dragon it was actually Debris Dragon!**

* * *

**Last Time:  
**

**"Now I play my face-down trap card, Nightmare Calling. It allows me to tribute one monster and Special Summon 1 Nightmare Mode monster with the same name. I Special Summon Light End Dragon/ Nightmare Mode!"**

**The dragon came onto the field but this time everything was discolored. The dragon was pitch black and the halo on its head was dark blue. Its eyes turned pink as a huge dark glow surrounded it.**

**"Nightmare Mode! What the heck did he do to that monster?" Hatsu yelled.**

**Light End Dragon/Nightmare Mode**

**Dark/Lvl 10**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 3500 DEF 3000**

**"You will soon learn the power of Nightmare Modes, first-hand!" Ura laughed.**

* * *

The dragon roared loudly. I was amazed at the combo Ura just pulled off.

"Now, **Light End** attack **Alexandrite Dragon**!" Ura ordered.

**Light End Dragon/Nightmare Mode ATK - 3500, Alexandrite Dragon ATK 2000**

The dragon charged a dark energy ball with it wings and hurled it towards the dragon. The ball exploded making the dragon exploded in a million pixels.

(Pete - 2500 Ura - 4000_

"I end my turn."

Pete huffed as he drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

"I play the Spell card** Dark Ho**-" Pete was interrupted by Ura showing **Dragonic Knight** from his hand.

"I activate the ability of **Dragonic Knight**! When two of my cards are destroyed by a card effect, I can send both of them to the Graveyard and Special Summon **Dragonic Knight**!" As Ura played the aforementioned card, a dragon with dark green skin and clad in silver knight's armor appeared.

**Dragonic Knight**

**Fire/Lvl 7**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 2700 DEF 2300**

"Now! The effect of Light End Dragon/Nightmare Mode activates. When that card leaves the field I cam Special Summon 1 Light End Dragon from my Graveyard!" The heavenly dragon appeared once again ready to attack Pete directly.

_My face-down Survival Attack will prevent my Life Points from reaching 0 and I'll have 100 Life Points remaining. The card will also end the Battle Phase.  
_

Pete looked at his hand and sighed, "I end my turn."

Ura laughed as he drew a card from his deck and add it to his hand.

"Its over!** Dragonic Knight,** attack him directly.

"Pete's gonna lose..." Sierra closed her eyes tightly.

Pete took a hit from the attack as the dust covered the field not revealing the hidden face-down card he played.

"I won!" Ura laughed evilly.

"Not so fast! My Trap Card **Survival Attack** prevents my LP from reaching 0 and leaves my LP with 100 left. It also ends the Battle Phase!" Pete fell to his knees.

(Pete - 100 Ura - 4000)

We were all amazed. We had never seen that card in his deck before. We were starting to get totally pumped.

Ura shouted, "There is NO way you can beat me! I end my turn with a face-down!"

Pete was in pain. He tried to get up from the ground but couldn't. Looking at the cards in his hand, he screamed, "Someone give me strength!"

_No one is going to hear you, fool. Its over I won and Amy Lancaster is mine!_

**_You have been heard Pete... the card that you will draw will assure you victory. You have been chosen... (chosen *echo*) Get up from the ground and prove to us you can handle the power of that card._**

The top card of his deck glowed which made him very curious. He got up from the ground and drew the shining card.

He looked at the card and saw all white but, after a few seconds the card revealed to be a extremely powerful monster called, **Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile.**

"Just end your turn so I can win!" Ura chuckled.

Pete showed the card to Ura and replied, "This card will be the end of you."

_What is that card? A Dark Egyptian God card! No way! There only 5 an existence and he has one! They choose him but, he's weak!"_

"**Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile's** ability activates when the gap between our Life Points is 2000 or more. This means I can Special Summon this card from my hand without sacrificing 3 Monsters! According to his effect you can't stop this summon!" Pete slammed the card onto his Duel Disk. The sky took on a crimson color as a vortex appeared above the field. Lightning struck the field numerous times before the Monster came into view; a dragon with a shining black aura. The dragon was deep crimson in color, covered in black armor. Its wings were pitch black with spikes on each end. Its teeth were as sharp as knives and it eyes were a pale yellow.

**Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile**

**Dark/Lvl 10**

**Divine-Beast/Effect**

**ATK - 4000 DEF 4000**

"**Sobek** attack** Light End Dragon**! At the same time, I activate **Sobek's** ability by paying half of my life points," Pete exclaimed.

Pete - 50 Ura- 4000)

**Sobek** gains the ATK equal to the original ATK of the monster it battles."

Ura was un phased by the effect. He had a plan to survive.

**Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile ATK - 6600, Light End Dragon ATK - 2600**

**Sobek** fired a huge flaming ball at **Light End Dragon** which exploded the dragon into a million pixels.

The dust covered the field as Pete didn't see Ura discard **Kuriboh**.

"Sorry! The effect of **Kuriboh** activates only in Damage Calculation! By discarding this card I take no Battle Damage!"

Pete was shocked. He survived and didn't lose a single life point.

"Damn it! I end my turn with a face-down!" Pete shouted.

"I draw!" Ura yelled drawing his next card. "I play my face-down trap,** Nightmare Calling**! I can tribute one monster on the field and Special Summon 1 **Nightmare Mode** Monster with the same name in its text. Rise **Dragonic Knight/Nightmare Mode**!" The dragon's dark green skin was turned a light blue that covered his tail, feet, hands, and wings. His knight armor was changed from silver to a dark green. A dark aura surrounded him showing that the card was evil.

**Dragonic Knight/Nightmare Mode**

**Dark/Lvl 9**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 3500 DEF 3500**

"It's not over yet. I play the Spell Card, **Nightmare Clash**. By sending one monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard I can Special Summon 1 **Nightmare Mode** monster that has its name in the same text. I send **Trident Drapion** to the Graveyard to Special Summon **Trident Drapion/Nightmare Mode**. Come forth, **Trident Drapion/Nightmare Mode**!" Ura exclaimed. A huge blue-skin dragon with three heads which had white eyes and a very huge body hovered over the field. A dark aura covered its blue wings giving off dark pulses.

**Trident Drapion/Nightmare Mode**

**Dark/Lvl 12**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 4500 DEF 4500**

"Finish him, **Trident Drapion/ Nightmare Mode**!" Ura commanded. The three heads breathed fire and headed towards Pete.

**Trident Drapion/Nightmare Mode ATK 4500**

Pete smirked, "I play Negate Attack! This card negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase."

**Trident Drapion** stopped and slowly returned over to Ura's side of the field.

Ura seemed to get really mad now since he couldn't win. "I end my turn.: He mumbled.

Pete drew his next card and add it to his hand. "I play **Lightning Vortex**! By discarding one card it destroys all the monsters on your side of the field! Say goodbye to your precious **Nightmare Modes**. Both of his Nightmare Monsters disappeared as his field was wide open.

"The effect of the **Nightmare Modes** activate. When they leave the field I can Special Summon the normal forms back to the field! Come forth, monsters!"** Dragonic Knight** and **Trident Drapion** came back to the field in the normal forms ready to do there master's bidding.

**Trident Drapion**

**Fire/Lvl 10**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**ATK 3000 DEF 2500**

"**Sobek**, attack **Trident Drapion!**" Pete ordered.

**Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile ATK 4000, Trident Drapion ATK 3000  
**

The dragon charged a thunder blast in its mouth and fired it right Trident Drapion. It exploded as the dragon screamed and exploded into a million pieces. Ura flew back and flipped twice and layed on the ground.

"You got lucky." He said getting up from the ground and wiping the blood from lip.

(Ura 3000 Pete - 50)

"I end my turn with a face-down." Pete slid the card on the face-down slot.

"I draw!" Ura drew his next card. " I banish face-up **Dragonic Knight** and Special Summon **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon** from my hand. Come forth and shine your darkness on the field, **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**!" A huge metallic black dragon came to the field. It wings and its whole body was covered with black metal. Its eyes were blood red and its teem were as sharp as knives. The dragon gave a big roar that made it really fearless.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon  
**

**Dark/Lvl 10**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 2800 DEF 2400**

"I activate my trap **Torrential Tribute**! It destroys all the monsters on the field and including mine as well. The effect of Sobek activates as well. Once per turn: my card cannot be destroyed by card effects!" **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon** exploded as Sobek was immune to the trap card.

Ura looked at his hand and ended his turn.

Pete drew a card and add it to his hand. "**Sobek **attack him directly!" Pete ordered.

**Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile ATK 4000**

The dragon blasted him him with a electric blast that made Ura fall back and flip a couple of times.

"How could I lose?" Ura screamed.

(Ura 0 Pete 50

"Way to go Pete!" I cheered. He gave us a thumbs up and put all the cards that were on his Duel Disk back to his deck.

Hatsu stood behind and smiled.

"Not possible! **Nightmare Modes** are invincible! How are you worthy to wield such a card? I will beat you Pete and I will go beyond human limits and earn a card strong enough to destroy that **Dark Egyptian God** card! The nightmares will get stronger just wait in see! I will beat you Pete just you wait!" Ura screamed as he disappeared in a pit of black smoke. We all surrounded Pete as we congratulated him on a well earned win.

From a distance, Risa watched the celebration and she clenched her fist.

_I underestimated him that he could win against Ura. It seems he is not strong enough. Master is not going to be happy with him. Celebrate right now but remember, the war has just begun._

"They're gonna get stronger..." Pete said with fear.

"It seems we are not going to see the last of those **Nightmare Mode** monsters." Sierra replied.

We went back inside to check on Amy who was still sleeping. We decided to compare are strongest card with each other and see who would win with them.

"I bet you **Warlord Destruction Dragon** can beat **Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile.**"

Pete smiled. "Let's see if **Warlord** attacks first and if **Sobek** attacks first then... our cards are evenly matched but the outcome will come to the one who will attack first."

Sierra showed her card which was **Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo-Daedalus**. Hatsu's best card was** Dragon Master Knight**. The more we compared, the better our strategies got.

"Well today has been one heck of a day!" I shouted.

"Yeah it has! I hope everyday is like this. I had fun!" Sierra hugged me.

Hatsu smiled at us. She agreed that she had fun as well.

Pete kept looking at the new card. He started looking at it very closely.

"Why me?" He mumbled. He put the card back in his deck as he got up to check on Amy. She was still asleep. Pete grabbed her deck from the counter and looked through her deck looking for the strongest card. The strongest card she had was** Vampire Genesis **with a pretty powerful effect. He put the card back as he sat on the couch thinking about Ura's words.

**_The Nightmares will get stronger!  
_**

_Does he mean they're going to get stronger? No way!  
_

"I'm going to bed, guys. Good night!" Hatsu yawned as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"G'night!" Well all said in unison.

I threw my black jacket off revealing my red dragon T-shirt under it.

Sierra and Pete stared at my shirt.

"What? I took my jacket off because it was getting hot in here."

They both laughed and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I've never seen you take off the jacket before." Sierra laughed.

"There's a first time for everything." I replied.

After many hours talking, we finally fell asleep hoping to forget about the **Nightmare Modes** we saw from today.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I'm sorry I failed, Master. That card was too strong. Next, time I'll try-" He was interrupted by slamming of a fist against the table.

"Stop making excuses! What card beat you?"

Ura shook in fear. "**Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile**!"

The man was silence for a moment.

"Take this Powerful Monster," He offered him. He handed him the card as the name was revealed on the card, **Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End**. "Use** Nightmare Calling** and this card will be unstoppable. Don't fail me again!"

Ura bowed, "I won't let you down again, Master!"

He left the room then called a young lady into the room.

"Alice... I heard you are very good at Duel Monsters. Am I correct?"

She nodded. "I'm really good!"

The man grunted and replied, "What is your most powerful card?"

Alice thought for a second and finally answered, "**Dark Luster Magician**. Why do you need to know?"

The man tossed her the card as a black aura surrounded the card. "Use the same card I gave Ura and that card will be unstoppable. Before you go off let me give you one more piece of advice. Don't take on Pete right now. He has a powerful card that will destroy you and I. Take on Sierra tomorrow and win! Show no mercy! We need Amy Lancaster cause she can help us with the plan. Take her when there guard is down or when they're gone. Do whatever it takes to win!"

"Yes sir." She bowed.

_Pete has the Dark Egyptian God card... soon the other 4 will appear and seal me away once again. My Chaos Dragons will send them to Shadow Realm no, the Dark Zone! Where they will suffer darkness and pain for all eternity!_

Soon **Chaos** **Dragon Ryu,** our time will come soon to make a stand in our plan.

* * *

**Featured Card: Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile. This card requires the 3 tributes to Normal Summon. (cannot be Normal Set) This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned card effects cannot be activated. This card can be Special Summoned from your hand by having a difference of 2000 or more LP than your opponent. Once per turn: This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. When this card attacks this card gains the original attacks of the monster its attacking. When this card is destroyed; destroy all cards on the field. **

* * *

**OC's**

**Hatsu: Anonymous Lizard**

**Sierra: sassysisters9294**

**Ace: Speed Striker SX**

**Pete: Hooded Spellcaster**

**Ura: Yami E**

**Amy: silentwriterforever**

**Alice:peaceluver6498**

* * *

**Preview of next episode:**

**"I tribute Levia-Dragon Daedalus to Special Summon Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus!" Sierra yelled slamming the card on her Duel Disk. The Monster that appeared was a large aquatic creature with the features of a dragon were also present. "I end my turn with that."**

** "I draw!" Zero said as he drew his next card. "I tune Mythical Master Angel with my Myth Master – Take-Mikazuchi to Synchro Summon the Ultimate Myth Master – Takeji Zaiten!" As the Synchro Summon occurred, the Monster to emerge was similar in appearance to Take-Mikazuchi, but with a white body and red flame patterns on him, compared to the black and white Take-Mikazuchi. A plate of golden armor was attached to his forehead and a golden boomerang-like mustache on his face. In his hand he carried a sword shaped like a flame.  
**

* * *

**Upcoming OC's**

**Zero: Master of the Wild Card**

* * *

**So stay tuned for the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus!**


	4. Episode 4: Zero

**Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus Episode 4**

* * *

**"Alice... I heard you are very good at Duel Monsters am I correct?"**

**She nodded.**

**"I'm really good!"**

**The man grunted and replied, "What is your most powerful card?"**

**Alice thought for a second and finally answered, "Dark Luster Magician. Why do you need to know?"**

**The man tossed her the card as a black aura surrounded the card. "Use the same card I gave to Ura and that card will be unstoppable. Before you go off, don't take on Pete yet. He has a powerful card that will destroy you and I. Take on Sierra tomorrow and win! Show no mercy! We need Amy Lancaster! When they're gone take her and bring her back here. I know they're going to leave her behind tomorrow! When your in a duel, do whatever it takes to win!"**

**"Yes, sir." She bowed.**

* * *

We all woke up at the same time and ate breakfast together. I was in a rush because... well, I wanted to duel pretty badly. I wanted to get stronger and stronger so I can beat the Nightmare Modes.

After I finished my bowl of cereal I slid my deck in the Duel Disk and sat the couch and put my feet up on the glass table waiting for the others to finish.

"Come on guys hurry up so we can duel!"

Hatsu swallowed her a piece of her omelet and replied, "Is that what you always want to do? Duel that's all you ever talk about."

"Yeah cause its fun and challenging!" I exclaimed.

Sierra pushed her chair and put her plate in the sink as she came towards me.

"You sure have changed from a cruel person to a very lovable person!" Sierra grinned at me.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Thanks.."

Once Hatsu and Pete were done with breakfast we checked back on Amy and she was still asleep. Our first instinct was she is dead. Hatsu knew she was alive she just had this "mysterious" feeling.

We all went outside and had a short meeting. We talked about the Nightmare cards and thought of a strategy for each and everyone of us to defeat those cards. After we broke up from our meeting. We went to the park and left Amy all by herself at Pete's condo. We all decided that we will meet up before sun down and see who can get the most wins.

I scouted for people who would be worth my time and the only person I saw was a male teen duelist who had short teal hair with a fringe hanging over his left eye and fair skin. He had red eyes, he wore a white sleeveless trench coat, short-sleeved dark blue shirt, grey pants, and brown combat boots. He was good but, too good.

"Who's next?" He said.

"I am!" Sierra walked towards him.

The teenage boy glared at her as he offered to shake hands.

Sierra grabbed his hand his hand and shook it.

"The name is Zero! Are you sure you want to duel me?"

Sierra nodded, "My name is Sierra! You seem like a pretty good challenge to me! Of course I'll duel you!"

Zero took the cards off of his Duel Disk and placed them in his deck. The Duel Disk automatically shuffled them.

"OK then! I'm not going easy on you!"

"Me either!" Sierra replied.

"Sierra he was supposed to me my opponent!" I screamed.

Sierra turned around and winked at me as I tried to hide my blush.

"Don't worry I will win!"

They both stood a few feet away from each other and shouted, "Duel!"

Zero vs. Sierra

LP. 4000/4000

"I Summon **Myth Master – Penthesilea** in Attack Mode!" Zero announced as he played the Monster Card, calling forth an armored queen clothed in a dark blue shirt, black leggings, white cuffed boots, and armor plating over most of the torso. In one hand, she wielded a rapier, while the other held a dagger.

**Myth Master Penthesilea**

**Water/Lvl 3  
**

**Psychic**

**ATK 600 DEF 1000**

"Then I play the **Spell Card, Advanced Shift**! I can tribute 1 "Myth Master" Monster and Special Summon 1 " Advanced Myth Master" Monster from my hand or Deck that lists the tributed Monster's name in its text! I tribute **Myth Master - Penthesilea **and Special Summon Advanced **Myth Master ****Artemisia **from my deck in ATK Mode!" She was a white-skinned woman with a red mask covering the upper half of her face. She wore an outfit that was a combination between a dark blue dress and golden battle armor on the chest, shoulders, and waist. In her hands she had a grey-handled whip.

** Advanced Myth Master Artemisia**

**Water/Lvl 7  
**

**Psychic/Effect**

**ATK 2200 DEF 2300**

_A level 7 in one turn that's unreal!_

"To end my turn, I set a face-down."

"I draw!" Sierra drew a card and added it to her hand. "First I play the Field Spell **A Legendary** **Ocean**! Then I summon **Abyss Soldier** in ATK Mode." Sierra placed the card on the Duel Disk. The monster showed up on the field on top of the water that covered the field.

**Abyss Soldier**

**Water/Lvl 4**

**Aqua/Effect**

**ATK 1800 DEF - 1300**

"The effect of **Legendary Ocean** raises **Abyss Soldier's** ATK points to 2000. The card is also treated as **Umi**." Sierra added.

**1800 - 2000**

"I activate Abyss Soldier's ability. By discarding one card I can return 1 card on the field to the owners hand. I choose **Myth Master Artemisia**!" Sierra pointed at the monster. Zero grabbed the Monster Card off of his Duel Disk and returned it to his hand.

"Attack **Abyss Soldier!**" The matinee like creature fired a water blast not aware of the face-down card.

**Abyss Soldier ATK 2000**

Zero smirked, "I play my face-down Trap Card, **Myth Skill: Salvation**! It negates your attack and end the Battle Phase!" Abyss Soldier stopped and return to Sierra's side of the field.

Sierra was amazed by the move and quickly ended her turn with a face-down.

"I draw!" Zero drew his next card. "I summon** Myth Master Angel** in attack mode!" He exclaimed. As an armored golden angel with golden armor and a huge fiery long sword appeared on the field.

**Myth Master Angel**

**Light/Lvl 3**

**Psychic/Tuner**

**ATK 0 DEF 0**

"I end my turn." Zero smiled. Sierra was starting to get pumped and so I was. I was getting excited for cause she was going to face a master duelist I just had a feeling!It looked like Zero was taking his moves very slowly and precise so he can get the right outcome.

Sierra drew a card and add it to her hand. "I tribute **Abyss Soldier** and summon **Levia-Dragon Daedalus**! According to the effect of **A Legendary Ocean** all WATER Monsters in my hand have there levels reduced by one making tributing very easy!" A huge blue sea serpent appeared out of the water with features much like a dragon but, it didn't have wings. It had yellow eyes and teeth sharp as knives.

**Levia-Dragon Daedalus**

**Water/Lvl 7**

**Sea-Serpent/Effect**

**ATK 2600 DEF 1500**

"Attack **Levia-Dragon Daedalus**!" Sierra ordered and pointed at the angel.

******Levia-Dragon Daedalus** ATK - 2800, Myth Master Angel ATK 0

"I play the Spell Card, **Cadenza **from my hand! I can negate the attack from one of your monsters plus gain 1000 LP." Zero said so calmly. The huge monster stopped its attack and returned back to Sierra's side of the field.

(Zero 5000 Sierra - 4000)

"Wow you're really good! I end my turn with that!" Sierra sighed.

Zero drew his next card and added it to his hand. " Thanks! Now,I tribute **Myth Master Angel** and summon **Myth Master Take-Mikazuchi**." Zero yelled placing the card on his Duel Disk. A huge black robot with black armored with painted features of a skull showed up on the field. It had big grey hands and on his right hand he a lightning bolt shaped weapon.

**Myth Master ****Take-Mikazuchi**  


**EARTH/Lvl 5****  
**

**Psychic**

**ATK 1900 - DEF 2000**

"I play my Trap Card, **Myth Skill: Reincarnation**. When I Normal Summon a monster successfully I can Special Summon 1 Myth Master monster from my Graveyard. I Special Summon Myth Master Angel!" The angel reappeared on the field ready for his master's command.

"I end my turn with a face-down." Zero shouted.

Sierra looked at her hand and was ready to draw. "I draw!" She shouted. I tribute****** Levia-Dragon Daedalus **to Special Summon****** Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus!**" Sierra yelled slamming the card on her Duel Disk.

****** Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus**

**Water/Lvl 8**

**Sea-Serpent/Effect**

**ATK 2900 DEF - 2600**

The Monster that appeared was a large aquatic creature with the features of a dragon were also present. "I end my turn with a face-down."

"I draw!" Zero said as he drew his next card.** "**I tune** Mythical Master Angel **with my** Myth Master – Take-Mikazuchi** to Synchro Summon the** Ultimate Myth Master – Takeji Zaiten!" **As the Synchro Summon occurred, the Monster to emerge was similar in appearance to Take-Mikazuchi, but with a white body and red flame patterns on him, compared to the black and white Take-Mikazuchi. A plate of golden armor was attached to his forehead and a golden boomerang-like mustache on his face. In his hand he carried a sword shaped like a flame

**Ultimate Myth Master - Takeji Zaiten**

**Earth/Lvl 8**

**Psychic/Synchro/Effect**

**ATK 3000 DEF 2700**

_Whoa! That's amazing!  
_

"I play the Equip Spell, **Fierce Sutra**! When I equip this Spell to a monster once per turn it gains 500 ATK! So I equip this card to **Ultimate Myth Master - Takeji** **Zaiten** and I activate its effect this turn and raise his ATK by 500!" Zero smiled.**  
**

**Ultimate Myth Master - Takeji Zaiten** **ATK 3000 - 3500**

"Attack T**akeji Zaiten**!" Zero ordered. The robot swung his sword really fast and was about to hit the Ocean Dragon Lord.

**Ultimate Myth Master - Takeji Zaiten ATK 3500, Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus ATK 3100**

"Not so fast! I play the Trap Card, **Negate Attack**. It negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase!" Sierra yelled excitedly.

**Takeji Zaiten** stopped his attack and returned to Zero's side of the field.

"I end my turn." Zero growled.

Sierra drew her next card and add it to her hand. "I activate **Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus** ability! I can send **Umi** I control and send both our cards in our hands and the rest of the cards on the field to the Graveyard, except this card!" We both discarded our hands and the rest of the cards on the field vanished as **Ocean Dragon Lord** was the only thing left on the field. "Attack** Ocean Dragon Lord**!"

**Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus ATK 2900**

The **Ocean Dragon Lord** fired a giant ice blast right at Zero as he lost his balanced and fell to the ground.

(Zero 2100 Sierra 4000)

"That was a nice move Sierra!" Zero dusted himself off.

Sierra smiled as she ended her turn.

"I draw!" Zero drew his next card. He looked at it and ended his turn.

Sierra drew her next card and ordered **Ocean Dragon Lord** to attack him directly.

_I can't do anything to stop this attack. She is won!  
_

**Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus ATK 2900**

"Ah!" Zero screamed as he slid onto the ground.

(Zero 0 Sierra 4000)

The respected players returned each one of their cards to the deck and shuffled them.

"Here's your prize!" Zero threw Sierra a card. She got it as she stumbled in fear what the card's name was. The card was... **Nightmare Calling**. Ura's voice echoed in her head.

_Now I play my face-down trap card, Nightmare Calling. It allows me to tribute one monster and Special Summon 1 Nightmare Mode monster with the same name. I Special Summon Light End Dragon/ Nightmare Mode!_

"Where did you get this?" Sierra shook in fear.

Zero shrugged, "I won it in a duel with a person using that card. The person was extremely strong but, I beat them."

Sierra intermediately dropped the card and felt an evil aura from the card.

"Those guys are very evil. There cards are also. You must be amazing to defeat those guys."

Zero chuckled, "Yeah I'm quite amazing! That was a good duel but, I will win next time." He held his fist out waiting for Sierra to fist bump him.

"I'll take you on any day!" She fist bumped him.

"Well, I got to get back to the drawing board and makes some improvements with my deck." Zero told Sierra.

Sierra frowned, "That's too bad. You want to join our team?" Sierra asked kindly.

Zero was startled. "I'll consider it... You maybe or worth it... or not. I'll think about it."

"Oh... OK..." Sierra frowned.

Sierra walked away. I walked to where the card, **Nightmare Calling** was. I picked it up and a put it in my deck. Hoping Sierra wouldn't see.

_Now were going to fight fire with fire now!_

When sun down came we all met up and compared our wins with one another. Pete had one win more than all of us! We walked home together laughing and making jokes about each other. Hatsu has a killer sense of humor. We all love her sarcasm.

When we came up towards Pete condo and heard a scream of a girl from the inside. He quickly busted open the door and the scream was gone. A dark figure was shown outside and just disappeared.

"Amy!" Pete yelled as we started to search for any signs who kidnapped her. All we found was a card. The cards name was, **Chaos Dragon Starcross**. We all did rock-paper- scissors to see who would get the card. I got the card and I was really excited.

Nightfall quickly fell as there was no sign of Amy whatsoever. We searched everywhere as there was nothing. There could on be person who took her. The Nameless. We thought of a name for them and it just stuck with us! Thanks Hatsu for your sarcasm!

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Let me go..." Amy squealed.

Alice threw her onto the ground as the man spoke up.

"Thank you, Alice you can leave now."

She backed out of the room and into the shadows.

"I know you know who the rest of the four Dark Egyptian God cards go to. I also know you have the power to rewrite cards... you already made some Nightmare Mode cards for me so I want you to make more."

Amy coughed.

"Never... I won't use Re-Contact Universe to do your biding."

The man slammed his hands on the table as he grabbed her by the shirt.

"You will do what I say or watch your friends die!"

She nodded as tears came from her eyes. Alice came back out of the shadows and dragged her away from the man.

* * *

**Featured Cards: Dark Luster Magician: Dark Magician + Black Luster Soldier. This card gains 300 ATK + DEF for each Spellcaster-Type monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can banish up to 2 Spellcaster-Type monsters from your Graveyard to put 2 Spell Counters on this card. This card gains 100 ATK For each Spell Counter on this card. You can remove any number of Spell Counters from this card to destroy cards on the field equal to the amount of Spell Counters removed. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When there is no Spellcaster-Type monster in your Graveyard; destroy this card. When this card is on the field, you cannot summon any Spellcaster-Type Monster**

**Featured Cards: ****Ultimate Myth Master – Takeji Zaiten**: Effect – This card is also treated as a LIGHT Monster. This card cannot be destroyed by Battle (damage calculation is applied normally). If this card Battles a Defense Position Monster whose DEF is less than the ATK of this card: Inflict Piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

* * *

**OC's**

**Zero:Master of the Wild Card**

**Ace: Speed Striker SX**

**Sierra:sassysisters9294**

**Pete:Hooded Spellcaster**

**Hatsu: Anonymous Lizard **

**Amy:silentwriterforever**

**Ura: Yami E**

**Risa:White Weasel**

* * *

**Credit: To Master if the Wild Card for using his cards! Thanks a lot you are the best and I will try my best to satisfy everyone! I also want to thank him for helping me out with the description of the monsters I couldn't have done it without him.**

* * *

**Preview of next episode: Tag Duel Nightmare **

**"I summon Chaos Emperor Dragon/Nightmare Mode in ATK Mode!" The huge armored black dragon with sharp claws and teeth. Its wings were black with a blackish and purplish outline on them. The skin of the dragon was black as the eyes were cold white. "I end my turn!"**

**I smiled, "Your not the only one who can do that! I play Nightmare Calling! I can Special Summon a Nightmare Mode with the tributed monster in the text. I tribute Warlord Destruction Dragon and Special Summon Warlord Destruction Dragon/Nightmare Mode." I yelled. The sky took on the color black as a huge black dragon came from it. Its wings were pitch black. Everywhere on this dragon was black. Its claws were sharp and red as it is eyes were blood red. Its large tail was on fire along with its wings. The dragon roared loudly and was ready to attack.**

**"Get ready for the fun that's about to begin!" I laughed as the thunder struck the dragon.  
**

* * *

**Stay Tuned for the Next Episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus!  
**


	5. Episode 5: A Nightmare Tag Duel Part 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus Episode 5**

* * *

**Last time:**

**"Let me go..." Amy squealed.**

**Alice threw her onto the ground as the man spoke up.**

**"Thank you, Alice you can leave now."**

**She backed out of the room and into the shadows.**

**"I know you know who the rest of the four Dark Egyptian God cards go to. I also know you have the power to rewrite cards... you already made some Nightmare Mode cards for me so I want you to make more."**

**Amy coughed.**

**"Never... I won't use Re-Contact Universe to do your biding."**

**The man slammed his hands on the table and grabbed her by the shirt.**

**"You will do what I say or watch your friends die!"**

**She nodded as tears came from her eyes. Alice came back out of the shadows and dragged her away from the man.**

* * *

We searched all night and got no sleep. When we got back to Pete's place we eat breakfast and turned on the flat-screen saw Ura and some other people on a commercial for a place called, Shade Corporation. They were hosting a tag tournament at their place and it was going to be the perfect place to look for Amy.

"Its a trap. To lure us in." Hatsu pointed out.

Sierra shrugged, "Well I can't deny a Dueling Tournament. I love a good challenge!If you guys don't agree me and Ace will just partner up and do it ourselves."

I blushed when she mentioned my name.

Pete clenched his fist and hit it against the glass table. "We have to save Amy! I will do everything in my power to get her back. I might not know her but, she is important to all of us. I'll be pairing you guys up for the tournament. So Ace and Hatsu you'll be partnering up. Sierra and I will partner up." We all agreed on Pete's choice and headed to Shade Corporation.

We all signed our names and pushed the doors to see a huge lobby that looked like a fancy diner. Huge chandlers hanging from the ceiling, nice flooring, nice paintings on the nice walls, and a long table for every to sit at and of coarse a buffet! There was a large area for duelists to duel. There was also a track a few feet up that went around the whole place.

We saw only a few duelists. We saw Cassia and her brother Alexander. Ura and a girl by the name of Alice. There was still no sign of Amy. We chatted with Cassia and her brother for a while. While trying not to make eye-contact with Ura and Alice.

Finally after a few minutes. A man grabbed a wireless microphone and was ready to announce the start of the tournament. "Welcome fellow Duelist my name is Hikami. I'm the manager of this corporation. I thank you all for coming on short notice. This tournament should help your dueling skills reach to the next level. The winner will have a specific card for them made. The rules are simple... each team will have 8000 LP and you will rotate for turns. Shall we get started?" He asked us.

I tapped my foot and felt rushed when that guy went up there. he was hiding something I know it.

We all nodded. "We're ready!" Pete yelled.

"I'll pick the pairings random," Hikami closed his eyes and pointed to two teams. Both of the teams stepped forward. "The first round is Ura and Alice vs. Ace and Hatsu!" Hikami announced.

Hatsu and I were shocked. We were going to face the strongest people we have ever met.

_Great... - (Hatsu)  
_

"What a consistence." Hatsu said sarcasm.

Ura and Alice met up with us and shook our hands. We then stood a few feet apart while our Duel Disk had activated and shuffled our cards.

"We meet again," Ura laughed. "I have new toys to test out on you guys! Prepare to lose!"

"We won't lose!" Hatsu and I said in unison.

We gave each other glares for a moment before starting.

"Duel" We all shouted.

Zero who was watching from the track smiled, "This should be fun. Let's see if they're good enough for me."

Ace and Hatsu vs. Alice and Ura

LP. 8000/ 8000

"I'll go first I draw!" Ace yelled. "I summon **Luster Dragon** in ATK Mode!" I yelled. A very beautiful dragon covered with sapphire and had violet eyes came to the field.

**Luster Dragon**

**Wind/Lvl 4**

**Dragon**

**ATK 1900 DEF 1600**

"I end my turn with a face-down."

Ura laughed as he drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand. "I summon **Blizzard Dragon** in ATK Mode."

A small light-silver dragon with blue eyes came forth from the card.

**Blizzard Dragon**

**Water/Lvl 4**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 1800 DEF 1100**

"I activate his effect. Once per turn: I can change the Battle Position of a monster you control. That monster cannot declare attack or change battle position until the opponent next turn. I change Luster Dragon to DEF Mode. Blizzard Dragon attack Luster Dragon!" Ura ordered.

**Blizzard Dragon ATK 1800, Luster Dragon DEF 1600**

The small dragon flapped its wings making a small blizzard which destroyed the monster into millions of pixels.

"I end my turn with a face-down." Ura smiled.

Hatsu breathed slowly as she slowly thought of a plan to win.

"I draw!" Hatsu said confidently. "I summon **Dodger Dragon** in ATK Mode! Its effect activates the Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated." A small green dragon was long tail with two curved sword. It had a serpent body and multiple legs.

**Dodger Dragon**

**Wind/Lvl 4**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 1900 DEF 1200**

"**Dodger Dragon** attack **Blizzard Dragon**!"

**Dodger Dragon ATK 1900, Blizzard Dragon ATK 1800**

The small dragon used its tail and slashed the dragon. The dragon exploded causing Ura and Alice to lose 100 LP.

(Ura and Alice 7900) (Ace and Hatsu 8000)

"I end my turn with that." Hatsu smiled.

_Alright Alice use your skills and win this duel. You can do this! - (Alice)  
_

"I draw!" Alice said confidently. "I summon **Skilled Dark Magician **in attack mode!" A man with a dark robe came onto the field. The hand had a black hood, a armor pieces that covered his shoulders. He had grey gloves on both of his hands. On his left hand there was a long grey wand with a blue ball on top of it.

**Skilled Dark Magician**

**Dark/Lvl 4**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**ATK 1900 DEF 1700**

Alice breathed slowly for a second, " **Skilled Dark Magician** attack **Dodger Dragon**!"

**Skilled Dark Magician ATK 1900, Dodger Dragon ATK 1900**

Both monsters attacked at the same time and exploded into a million pixels. Both players slid back but, didn't lose any LP.

"I end my turn." Alice told us.

I threw my black jacket to the ground and drew a card from my deck. "I play **Future Fusion**! I can reveal 1 Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck and send, from my deck to the Graveyard the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on that Fusion Monster Card. During my 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation, I can Special Summon 1 that Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck and I can target it with this card. I reveal **Five-Headed Dragon** and send from my deck, **Dark Horned Dragon**, **Gravi-Crush Dragon**, **Chaos Dragon Starcross**, **Armed Dragon LV 5**, and** Armed Dragon LV 7** to the Graveyard. With that I end my turn."

_What are you planning? He's planning to summon Warlord Destruction Dragon. If I summon a monster his face-down might destroy it. All I can do is summon and end my turn. - (Ura)  
_

"I draw!" Ura smirked. "I play **Foolish Burial**! It allows me to send one card from my deck to the Graveyard. I send **Chaos Dragon Starshifter **to the Graveyard." He put the card in his Graveyard and quickly ended his turn.

Hatsu took a deep breath and drew a card from her deck and added to her hand.

**Future Fusion - Turn 1**

"I summon **Clock Knight 4**!" Hatsu exclaimed. A small black knight came to the field with a neon-glowing number 4 on its chest. It had a sword in its right hand and was ready to attack.

**Clock Knight 4**

**Light/Lvl 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**ATK 1700 DEF 1200**

"Attack Clock Knight!" The knight ready his sword and charged towards Ura.

**Clock Knight 4 ATK 1700**

"Let it through." Alice mumbled.

The knight slashed Ura's arm and and made him 1700 LP.

(Ura and Alice 6200) (Ace and Hatsu 8000)

"I end my turn."

Alice smiled as she closed her eyes and drew a card from her deck.

_When its my turn again I will summon my Dark Luster Magician or Dark Gardna Magician. If My ace get's destroyed I have a back-up!" - (Alice)  
_

"I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon** from my hand. It allows me to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field. I destroy **Future Fusion!**" A swirling vortex brought the card in the air and exploded it.

I was amazed she didn't know the strategy I was going to pull off with it_._

"My face-down Trap Card, **Rotation Confusion**! I can only use this card in a tag duel. My partner goes next instead of the opponent but, I can only use this one time. I end my turn with that."

Ura laughed as he drew a card and add it to his hand. "I play **Card Destruction**. Each Player discards there hand and draws 5 new cards." We all discarded our cards and drew 5 new ones.

"I activate the effect of **Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End**. By banishing 1 DARK monster and 1 LIGHT monster I can Special Summon this card to field. "I banish **Chaos Dragon Starshift** and **Genesis Dragon**! I summon Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End!" Ura slammed the card onto the duel disk. A huge black dragon with metal sharp claws blue wings and teeth as sharp as knifes. Flew over the field and roared.

**Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End**

**DARK/ Lvl 8**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 3000 DEF 2500**

"I play my face-down card! Nightmare Calling! I can tribute 1 monster and Special Summon 1 Nightmare Mode monster from my hand that has its name in its text! I summon **Chaos Emperor Dragon/Nightmare Mode** in ATK Mode!" The huge armored black dragon with sharp claws and teeth. Its wings were black with a blackish and purplish outline on them. The skin of the dragon was black as the eyes were cold white.

**Chaos Emperor Dragon/Nightmare Mode**

**Dark/Lvl 10**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 4500 DEF 4500**

"I end my turn!"

I smiled, "I draw! I remove from play 5 Dragon-Type monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon **Warlord Destruction Dragon!**" The rooms lights flicked as lightning started to strike the field as a huge red majestic dragon with black wings roared onto the field. Its wings were giving off dark pulses.

**Warlord Destruction Dragon**

**Dark/ Lvl 10**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK- 4000 DEF 3500**

"Your not the only one who can summon Nightmare Modes! I play Nightmare Calling! I can Special Summon a Nightmare Mode with the tributed monster in the text. I tribute **Warlord Destruction Drago**n and Special Summon **Warlord Destruction Dragon/Nightmare Mode**." I yelled. The sky took on the color black as a huge black dragon came from it. Its wings were pitch black. Everywhere on this dragon was black. Its claws were sharp and red as it is eyes were blood red. Its large tail was on fire along with its wings. The dragon roared loudly and was ready to attack.

**"**Your not the only one who can summon Nightmare Modes! I play** Nightmare Calling! **I can Special Summon a Nightmare Mode with the tributed monster in the text. I tribute** Warlord Destruction Dragon** and Special Summon **Warlord Destruction Dragon/Nightmare Mode.**" I yelled. The sky took on the color black as a huge black dragon came from it. Its wings were pitch black. Everywhere on this dragon was black. Its claws were sharp and red as it is eyes were blood red. Its large tail was on fire along with its wings. The dragon roared loudly and was ready to attack.

**Warlord Destruction Dragon/Nightmare Mode**

**Dark/Lvl 12**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 4500 DEF 4500**

"Not possible! He has a Nightmare Mode! Master didn't mention that!" Ura said amazed. The team was shocked as I turned around as a dark aura formed around my body.

"You can't stop them Pete... there going to get stronger!" I pointed to Pete as my dark glow made me have an evil laugh.

Hatsu slapped me in the face as I turned to her with an evil look.

"Snap out of it!"

"Silence!" I moved my hand and she hit the wall and slid down it.

_He could be useful to us. Master will be pleased to here about this. - (Ura)  
_

"Calm down. The darkness doesn't control you!" Sierra and Pete yelled in unison.

"What do you know about me. I'm still a heartless loner! I have no friends. My friends are the cards!"

"But, I'm your friend..." Sierra told me.

I growled at her with anger, "You are just a pathetic pawn in my hand! To think I actually liked you!"

Sierra gasped as she passed out onto the floor.

"What did you do to her?" Pete screamed

I chuckled, "She just passed out from the trauma!"

"Your a monster!"

I laughed more louder and turned away from them and looked towards Alice and Ura.

"Get ready for the Nightmare that's about to begin!" I laughed as the thunder struck the dragon.

**TBC**

* * *

**Featured Card: Clock Knight 4: Once per turn: You can change the Battle Position of a monster on the field. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated. When this card is destroyed Special Summon 1 Clock Master from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.**

* * *

**Zero:Master of the Wild Card**

**Ace: Speed Striker SX**

**Sierra:sassysisters9294**

**Pete, Cassia, and Alexander:Hooded Spellcaster**

**Hatsu: Anonymous Lizard **

**Amy:silentwriterforever**

**Ura: Yami E**

**Risa:White Weasel**

**Alice: peaceluver6498**

* * *

**Preview of the next episode: A Nightmare Tag Duel Part 2**

**"I use Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician and Black Luster Soldier from my hand to Fusion Summon! Dark Luster Magician!" A tall man came onto the field. He was covered with a robe and had blue eyes. His skin was a little pale. A dark glow came from his body as well as his sword which was a two bladed one.**

_**I won't use Nightmare Calling because this thing is already strong as it is.**_

**"Dark Luster Magician attack Hatsu!" Alice ordered.**

**"Ah!" Hatsu yelled falling back against the wall.**

**"I end my turn." Alice laughed.**

**Hatsu coughed and stood there huffing very hard. "I need a card that can destroy those monsters in one swoop. I have to draw.." The top deck of her card glowed as she drew it. She looked at as she was lit up with a smile.**

**"This card will give me the strength to overcome my fears and beat the Nightmares. We will win no matter the cost!"**

* * *

**Stayed tune for the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus!  
**


	6. Episode 6: A Nightmare Tag Duel Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus: Episode 6**

**A/N: I changed the effect of Dark Luster Magician so that he could be extremely strong.**

**Contest: If anyone can make a line art drawing for this story will have a custom made Nightmare Mode card made by yours truly!**

* * *

**Last time:**

**"Your not the only one who can summon Nightmare Modes! I play Nightmare Calling! I can Special Summon a Nightmare Mode with the tributed monster in the text. I tribute Warlord Destruction Dragon and Special Summon Warlord Destruction Dragon/Nightmare Mode." I yelled. The sky took on the color black as a huge black dragon came from it. Its wings were pitch black. Everywhere on this dragon was black. Its claws were sharp and red as it is eyes were blood red. Its large tail was on fire along with its wings. The dragon roared loudly and was ready to attack.**

**Warlord Destruction Dragon/Nightmare Mode**

**Dark/Lvl 12**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 4500 DEF 4500**

**"Not possible! He has a Nightmare Mode! Master didn't mention that!" Ura said amazed. The team was shocked as I turned around as a dark aura formed around my body.**

**"You can't stop them Pete... there going to get stronger!" I pointed to Pete as my dark glow made me have an evil laugh.**

**Hatsu slapped me in the face as I turned to her with an evil look.**

**"Snap out of it!"**

**"Silence!" I moved my hand and she hit the wall and slid down it.**

**_He could be useful to us. Master will be pleased to here about this. - (Ura)  
_**

**"Calm down. The darkness doesn't control you!" Sierra and Pete yelled in unison.**

**"What do you know about me. I'm still a heartless loner! I have no friends. My friends are the cards!"**

**"But, I'm your friend..." Sierra told me.  
**

**I growled at her with anger, "You are just a pathetic pawn in my hand! To think I actually liked you!"**

**Sierra gasped as she passed out onto the floor.  
**

**"What did you do to her?" Pete screamed**

**I chuckled, "She just passed out from the trauma!"**

**"Your a monster!" **

**I laughed more louder and turned away from them and looked towards Alice and Ura.**

**"Get ready for the Nightmare that's about to begin!" I laughed as the thunder struck the dragon.**

* * *

The dark aura swirled around me as I felt so empty inside. I felt like I was trapped in a dark void while my body was being controlled.

"Attack **Chaos Emperor Dragon**!" I ordered.

**Warlord Destruction Dragon/Nightmare Mode, ATK 4500, Chaos Emperor Dragon/Nightmare Mode ATK 4500**

Both dragons fired there blasts and collide with each other. Ura and I glared at each other before the explosion hit the field. The dust rolled not revealing that both monsters will still standing.

_What did I do? I gave Sierra the card and she dropped it and now he has it and has gone completely nuts! Hatsu has to find away to destroy that monster and fast... these people might actually be good enough for me to join there team. (Zero)_

"The effect of-" I cut off Ura. "The effect of **Warlord Destruction Dragon/Nightmare Mode activates**. When this monster fails to destroy a monster by battle I can double its attack and attack once again!"

Ura said the same thing as me but, just changed the monsters name.

"Attack!" we said in unison

**Warlord Destruction Dragon/Nightmare Mode, ATK 9000, Chaos Emperor Dragon/Nightmare Mode ATK 9000  
**

The dragons collide again firing the blasts and slashing each other. This continued as both Ura and I started to get severely injured.

"Attack..." We huffed.

**Warlord Destruction Dragon/Nightmare Mode, ATK 67000, Chaos Emperor Dragon/Nightmare Mode ATK 67000  
**

"I end my turn." I held my arm in pain.

Hatsu got up from the ground and drew her next card. "I play Polymerization from my hand and fuse **Divine Horse of the Firewalls** and **Divine Warrior of the Yellow Skies**! To Fusion Summon, **Divine Warrior of the Sanctum Dechament**!" Both monsters were joined into the air and fused into a huge armored lion. It had orange armor and was chained to the ground. On its back were two huge cannon. Everywhere on its body had orange armor including its head. The monster had yellow eyes, sharp teeth and fierce claws. Its long spiked tail made it extremely fearless.

**Divine Warrior of the Sanctum Dechament**

**Light/Lvl 10**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**ATK 4000 DEF 4000**

_Sorry about this Ace... (Hatsu)_

"I activate its effect. When this card is successfully Fusion Summoned I can destroy all the monsters on the field except this card. When this card destroys these monsters this way they cannot activate any Graveyard Effects!" The beast fired a huge lazer that destroyed both monsters in an instant. **Clock Knight 4** was also destroyed by this effect.

"No!" Ura screamed.

The dark aura didn't vanish from me when she did that. I still felt trapped in a void. My other formed was amazed by the move she pulled off but, was still evil though.

"I can't attack the turn this effect is activated. So I end my turn."

_Its time for me to bring out the best in me! (Alice)_

Alice smiled and drew her next card. "I play the Spell Card,Polymerization from my hand to fuse** Dark Magician **and** Black Luster Soldier **from my hand to Fusion Summon!** Dark Luster Magician**!" A tall man came onto the field. He was covered with a robe and had blue eyes. His skin was a little pale. A dark glow came from his body as well as his sword which was a two bladed one.

**Dark Luster Magician**

**Dark/Lvl 9**

**Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect**

**ATK 3500 DEF 3000**

_I won't use **Nightmare Calling** because this thing is already strong as it is. (Alice)_

**"Dark Luster Magician **attack Hatsu! Its effect activates this card gains 500 ATK for each Spellcaster in my Graveyard. I have 6! So this card gains 3000 ATK Points! I get a Spell Counter for each one two and this card gains 500 ATK for each Spell Counter this card has. I have 6 that's another 3000 ATK!" Alice laughed

_So that's her ace... (Zero)_

**Dark Luster Magician ATK 3500 - 9500**, **Divine Warrior of the Sanctum Dechament** **ATK 4500**

The warrior sliced the mythical beast in half and made it explode into a million pieces. Ura and I were amazed by the ATK of that monster she had I didn't know she had a monster that was extremely strong.

"Way to go Alice! Show no mercy!" I laughed evilly. She gave me a thumbs up and looked towards Hatsu.

"Ah!" Hatsu yelled falling back against the wall.

(Hatsu and Ace 3000) (Ura and Alice 7900)

"Its effect activates. I can remove all of my spell counters and inflict 2500 Damage to you!" Alice laughed.

Hatsu was hit with a huge slash and she screamed loudly.

(Hatsu and Ace 500) (Ura and Alice 7900)

"I end my turn. **Dark Luster Magician**'s effect activates when I end my turn. This card is sent to the Graveyard and I can add one of the Fusion Material Monsters and one other one from my hand. I add **Dark Magician** and **Big Shield Gardna** to my hand. With that I end my turn."

_Next turn I will summon my second ace and win this duel!_

"I draw!" I drew my next card. "I end my turn with a face-down."

Ura laughed and drew his next card.

_Come on Hatsu... you can win this duel! (Pete)_

"I play **Monster Reborn**! It allows me to Special Summon a monster from either players Graveyard. I choose **Divine Warrior of the Sanctum Dechament**! I place my face-down Trap Card **Nightmare Calling**! It allows me to summon a Nightmare Mode monster from my hand that has the same name in its text." A white card appeared in his hand and showed it to us.

"I summon** Divine Warrior of the Sanctum Dechament/Nightmare Mode**!"Ura screamed. He slammed the card down on his Duel Disk. A dark hole appear out of the ground as Ura laughed evilly. The lion came out of the hole and appeared on the field. The lion had blue armor with a white out line. Its eyes were red and its face armor was coated in black. Its tail was red with huge spikes on the end of it. The monster's cannons were bigger than ever. Its teeth were as sharp as knives and its claws were red and were sharp as the tip of a diamond.

** Divine Warrior of the Sanctum Dechament/Nightmare Mode**

**Dark/Lvl 12**

**Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**ATK 5000 DEF 5000**

"Since I summoned this monster this turn I can't attack so I end my turn."

We were all amazed at the monster. The thing was huge and very fierce we knew this was going to be our end.

_Its over... I can't win... (Hatsu)_

**_Hatsu your strength has been recognized. You are worthy! Draw the next card and that will assure your victory. Show us (Show us *echo*) that you can handle the power of the card. Overcome the Nightmares and face your fears Hatsu!_**

Hatsu coughed and stood there huffing very hard. "I need a card that can destroy those monsters in one swoop. I have to draw.." The top deck of her card glowed as she drew it. She looked at as she was lit up with a smile.

"This card will give me the strength to overcome my fears and beat the Nightmares. I will win no matter the cost! The effect of **Anubis, Dark Wolf of Destruction**! I can remove from play 3 monsters in my Graveyard and Special Summon this card without tributing 3 monsters. I banish** Clock Knight 4**, **Divine Warrior of the Yellow Skies, ****Divine Horse of the Firewalls** and summon** Anubis, Dark Wolf Of Destruction!**" Hatsu yelled.

Ura looked at the card closely and shook with fear.

"Not another one."

_Show me the power of your Dark Egyptian God card Hatsu! (Alice)_

A huge wolf appeared on the field. It had black fur and ancient Egyptian symbols all over its legs. The wolf had golden armor that covered its back and head. Its eyes were green while its teeth were black. Its claws were spikes painted red. Its tail was metallic with a huge mace at the end of its tail.

**Anubis, Dark Wolf Of Destruction**

**Divine/Lvl 10**

**Divine Beast/Effect**

**ATK ? DEF ?**

_She has a Dark Egyptian God card! Looks like I'm not the only one anymore! Let's see the power of this **Anubis,Dark Wolf of Destruction** and see if the Gods chose well. I might reconsider not joining there team now... still they haven't proven there worthy of me. So Hatsu give this duel your best shot and win it! (Zero)_

**TBC**

* * *

**Featured Card: Anubis, Dark Wolf of Destruction: This card requires 3 tributes to Normal Summon. (Not Normal Set) This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When this card is **** Normal Summoned card effects cannot be activated.** You can Special Summon this card by removing from play 3 monsters in your Graveyard. (Rest off effects are unknown at this point)  


* * *

**Zero:Master of the Wild Card**

**Ace: Speed Striker SX**

**Sierra:sassysisters9294**

**Pete, Cassia, and Alexander:Hooded Spellcaster**

**Hatsu: Anonymous Lizard **

**Amy:silentwriterforever**

**Ura: Yami E**

**Risa:White Weasel**

* * *

**Preview of Next Episode: A Tag Duel Nightmare Part 3**

**"I play Brain Control and take control of Anubis, Dark Wolf of Destruction!" Alice yelled. A big brain with white hands pulled the wolf to Alice's side of the field for her to control it.**

**_No! My card! Its over! (Hatsu)  
_**

**"Now I use Polymerization to fuse Big Gardna and Dark Magician to Fusion Summon, Dark Gardna Magician!"**

**_Yes, she fell for it! Now I can use my trap to bring that monster over to my side of the field and I will use Nightmare Calling and turn in into my slave! (Ace)_**

* * *

**Stay tune for the Next Episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus  
**


	7. Episode 7: A Nightmare Tag Duel Part 3

**Yu-gi-oh Spirit Nexus! Episode 7**

**Mistake: Life points are 6200 for Ura and Alice. The 7900 was my first idea to make them ahead. So there LP is 6200.  
**

* * *

**Last time:**

**Hatsu coughed and stood there huffing very hard. "I need a card that can destroy those monsters in one swoop. I have to draw.." The top deck of her card glowed as she drew it. She looked at as she was lit up with a smile.**

**"This card will give me the strength to overcome my fears and beat the Nightmares. I will win no matter the cost! The effect of Anubis, Dark Wolf of Destruction! I can remove from play 3 monsters in my Graveyard and Special Summon this card without tributing 3 monsters. I banish Clock Knight 4, Divine Warrior of the Yellow Skies, Divine Horse of the Firewalls and summon Anubis, Dark Wolf Of Destruction!" Hatsu yelled.**

**Ura looked at the card closely and shook with fear.**

**"Not another one."**

**_Show me the power of your Dark Egyptian God card Hatsu! (Alice)_**

**A huge wolf appeared on the field. It had black fur and ancient Egyptian symbols all over its legs. The wolf had golden armor that covered its back and head. Its eyes were green while its teeth were black. Its claws were spikes painted red. Its tail was metallic with a huge mace at the end of its tail.**

**Anubis, Dark Wolf Of Destruction**

**Divine/Lvl 10**

**Divine Beast/Effect**

**ATK ? DEF ?**

**_She has a Dark Egyptian God card! Looks like I'm not the only one anymore! Let's see the power of this Anubis,Dark Wolf of Destruction and see if the Gods chose well. I might reconsider not joining there team now... still they haven't proven there worthy of me. So Hatsu give this duel your best shot and win it! (Zero)_**

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I send the top 5 cards of my deck to the Graveyard; this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent to the Graveyard. This card has 5000 ATK so, attack **Anubis**! Its effect activates! This card cannot be destroyed by battle!" Hatsu ordered

**Anubis, Dark Wolf of Destruction ATK 5000, ****Divine Warrior of the Sanctum Dechament/Nightmare Mode** ATK 5000

The lion fired a huge blast while the wolf howled and clawed the lion. A explosion came on the field to reveal that the lion was destroyed and the wolf was unscathed.

"I end my turn." Hatsu said slowly.

Alice laughed and drew her next card.

_Let's get this over with... if one of us wins the card is ours. Then we can use Amy to rewrite it as a Nightmare Monster. Its time to prove why I'm one of the best. After all, we are Hikami's team. He chose the best in the world. Master was so pleased when we joined forces for the same cause. The world to be reborn in darkness and chaos. (Alice)_

"I play **Brain Control** and pay 500 LP and take control of** Anubis, Dark Wolf of Destruction**!" Alice yelled. A big brain with white hands pulled the wolf to Alice's side of the field for her to control it.

(Ura and Alice 5700) (Hatsu and Ace 500)

_No! My card! Its over!_ (Hatsu)_  
_

"Now I use **Polymerization** to fuse** Big Gardna** and **Dark Magician** to Fusion Summon, **Dark Gardna Magician **in ATK Mode!" A white skinned magician came on the field. The monster had metal armor the engulfed his whole body. There was a golden outline that traced it way through the whole armor. The monster had 4 metallic silver angel wings with spikes on its back. On his left hand was a blue shield with a golden outline. In the middle of the shield were ancient symbols. On its right hand was a purple sword covered in spikes with its blade.

**Dark Gardna Magician**

**Dark/Lvl 7**

**Fusion/Spellcaster/Effect**

**ATK 2500 DEF 3000**

_Yes, she fell for it! Now I can use my trap to bring that monster over to my side of the field and I will use_**_ Nightmare Calling and turn it into my slave! (Ace)_**

"End this duel, Anubis! Attack Hatsu directly!" The wolf growled and charged towards her.

**Anubis, Dark Wolf of Destruction ATK 5000**

_Your not going to win that easily. We may have the same goal but, I don't lose! Hatsu remember the face-down I put. (Ace)_

"I play **Negate Attack**! It negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase." The wolf stopped its attack and returned to Alice's field.

Alice was mad and amazed at the same time. She knew if she ended her turn Anubis would return to Hatsu's field. She knew she was gonna take a huge risk.

"I end my turn." Alice sighed.

Anubis returned back to Hatsu's side of the field. The wolf looked at Hatsu and smiled at her. The wolf turned around and growled at the opponent.

_That was a close one. (Hatsu)_

"I draw!" I drew my next card. "I play my Trap Card, **Nightmare Spiral Force**! I can only activate this card on my turn only. I can take control of one of your monsters and tribute it to Special Summon a **Nightmare Mode** monster on the field with its name in the text. I bring Dark Gardna Magician to field and tribute it to Special Summon, "**Dark Gardna Magician/ Nightmare Mode **in ATK Mode!" The magician appeared in darker colors this time. Its armor was black and its sword was red. Its majestic white wings were now black along with its red outlined shield.

**Dark Gardna Magician/Nightmare Mode**

**Dark/Lvl 9**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**ATK 3200 DEF 3500**

"**Dark Gardna Magician** attack them directly!" I ordered. The magician ready its sword and charged at them.

**Dark Gardna Magician/Nightmare Mode ATK 3200**

"Let it through." Ura mumbled to Alice.

The magician slashed Alice in the chest and fell back. She lost 3200 LP as a result.

(Alice and Ura 2700) (Hatsu and Ace 500)

"I end my turn. The effect of **Nightmare Spiral Force** activates when I end my turn. My **Nightmare Mode** monster returns to the deck and you can** Dark Gardna Magician **on your side of the field. So do you Special Summon it to your side of the field?" I asked cunningly.

She nodded. Her magician came on the field on its true colors ready to attack at will.

"I end my turn with a face-down." I laughed.

Ura looked at me and drew his next card. "I play **Polymerization** from my hand to fuse. **Dragonic Knight **and** Strong Wind Dragon** to Fusion Summon.** Holy Wind Dragon**!" Both of monsters were joined in the air by a heavenly light. The light dragon then appeared on the field. It was large in size. Its eyes were yellow along with the golden chains around its arms and legs. Its claws and teeth were as sharp as knives. All over its boy were very sharp spikes. Its tail was was the same color of its body but on the end of it was a spear like tip.

**Holy Wind Dragon**

**Wind/Lvl 10**

**Fusion/Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 3000 DEF 3000**

"Attack them directly!" Ura commanded. The dragon did nothing. "I said attack!" Ura screamed. The dragon finally charged forward and was about to claw me.

**Holy Wind Dragon ATK 3000**

"I play **Mirror Force**! It destroys all attack position monsters on your side of the field plus negates your attack." The holy dragon as Ura was so tired of toying with us he was about to have a huge rage.

Ura calmed down to get a breather.

"I end my turn. I play my my face-down card **Rotation Confusion**. Instead of you going next, Hatsu. Its Alice's turn but, this card can only be use this one time. So go Alice!"

Alice fist bumped Ura and drew her next card. "Attack them directly **Dark Gardna Magician**!" The magician readied its sword and charged forward.

******Dark Gardna Magician ATK 2500**

_They don't have a face-down that can stop this attack its over! (Zero)  
_

A heavenly glow came from Pete's and Zero's decks. They both drew a card at the same time to see the card they drew. A light shot out of them as Ura and Alice looked up at it.

Sobek, Dragon of the Nile and a fiery phoenix came along with it. They both roared and looked at Anubis.

"Whoa!" Pete said amazingly.

Hatsu's Trap Card flipped up and appeared to be blank for a second. After about a second later the card revealed to be** Phoenix Charge**. A card that negates a attack and destroys the monster and also inflicts damage equal to its ATK. The phoenix came in front of the card and shielded Anubis from the attack. The phoenix disappeared off of the field and appeared right next to Sobek and nodded at him.

"How did my card come alive without me playing?" Zero shouted. Pete looked towards him and replied.

"Is that your monster?"

Zero nodded, "Yeah it is. The card's name is, **Seth, Blazing Phoenix of Chaos**! It was given to me by a random person that said I was destined to have this card. I never though of this card actually coming alive without me playing it.

Alice looked into Sobek's eyes and felt a lot of fear. She stepped back as the dragon roared at her. Dark Gardna Magician exploded into a million pixels as Ura and Alice flew back and flipped a couple of times. The three Dark Egyptian God monsters roared and returned back tot he cards where they came from.

(Ura and Hatsu 0) (Hatsu and Ace 500)

The owners put the cards they had used this duel and put them back in their decks. The dark aura did not vanish from me. When Ura and Alice walked away. I ran towards them leaving Hatsu with Pete, Sierra, and Zero.

"What are you doing?"

I turned towards her. "I quit! This is my real crowd. We have the same goal to rule this world with darkness. There the perfect match for me."

Ura and Alice stopped walking for a moment. I caught with them and they both looked at me.

"Master will be so pleased we have someone from Spirit Destruction that knows there moves and cards. He will be perfect! Welcome to the team, Ace!"

Hatsu fell to her knees and started to ball up and cry.

"To think I was actually your friend when no one was. I regret ever meeting you. Keep walking this path Ace Sage! You will never escape the darkness in your heart."

Sierra woke up and saw me with Alice and Ura. She reached her hand out and put it down

Sierra couldn't take the emotional pain she was going through. She lost two people who she cared very much.

Zero came down from the track and came next to Pete.

"We can get your friend back but, its gonna be extremely hard despite the fact he now uses Nightmare Modes. Listen, Sierra asked me to join your team. The answer is yes. We have to make common cause. To put in end to these Nightmare Modes!" Zero put his hand down as Pete, Hatsu, and Sierra joined in by putting there hands over top of his.

"This tournament is now canceled. Sorry for the inconvenience." Hikami announced out of the blue.

_What? It seems he knew that Ace would use the Nightmare Modes and turn evil Hatsu was right it was a trap. (Pete)_

* * *

Alice and Ura took me to a white room and told me to lay down. I layed down in a hospital like room and left me there. Risa came into the room and looked at me closely.

"I'm not buying your evil act. If you do one thing to hurt us or betray us I'll make you feel sorry. I don't trust you." She left the room while. Alice came in with a first-aid kit.

She grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around my right arm. "Keep still. If you keep moving I can't help you." Alice said gently.

After that, she started to bandage the deep cuts and bruises on my arms and leg. Once she was done, I tried to get up only to get shoved down by Alice.

"You need to rest. I'll come and check on you in a little bit." She smiled.

"Thanks you..." I yelled.

She gave me a thumbs up.

_She's a totally different person when she is not dueling beside Ura._

"So how did it go?" Ura asked Alice in the corridor down the hall.

"He is perfect for us. Ura just try to be gentle with him. We want to make his stay at our team enjoyable and fun. He knows are purpose and has the skills. We will care for him if we were his parents."

Ura put his hand on Alice's shoulder.

"According to the profile on him. He has no parents. I'll take your advice. I've noticed we are different when we duel. We are so filled with rage and evil and at the same time it feels good. Well Master has meeting in a few minutes make sure to wake up Ace."

She nodded. It seemed so peacefully at time not knowing the conversation in the other room.

"Hikami you did well getting that brat on our side he is perfect for us. Remember the deal we made. You give me your team I give you the cards to make our plan come true."

Hikami nodded, "Yes, Gundayu."

* * *

**Featured Card: Seth, Blazing Phoenix of Chaos: This card requires 3 tributes to Normal Summon. (Not set) This Normal Summon cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned this card cannot be destroyed by card effects until the End Phase. This card can be Special Summoned by sending 10 cards from your deck to the Graveyard. This card gains 500 ATK and DEF equal to the number of cards that are in your graveyard.  
**

* * *

**Zero:Master of the Wild Card**

**Ace: Speed Striker SX**

**Sierra:sassysisters9294**

**Pete, Cassia, and Alexander:Hooded Spellcaster**

**Hatsu: Anonymous Lizard **

**Amy:silentwriterforever**

**Ura: Yami E**

**Risa:White Weasel**

* * *

**Preview of the Next Episode.**

**"No, Zero!" Sierra yelled.**

**A dark aura surrounded him and looked towards Sierra.**

**"Zero is not here right now. Please leave a message!" He laughed.**

**Sierra gasped as she was ready to loose another friend to the Nightmare Modes.**

* * *

**Quick Note: Please Review cause reviews give me motivation. No lie it helps me a lot! So it would be nice if you did. Many people can agree with me. It strives me to write better than ever before right? I'm not asking or begging I've just figured that out over time.  
**


	8. Episode 8: Dark Zero

**Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus Episode 8**

**Mistake: Phoenix Charge only took 2500 LP if you didn't notice. I got caught up in the moment. So they had 200 LP left. Alice was so supposed to end her turn and Hatsu would draw Ookazi to finish them off. Sorry about that.**

* * *

**Last time:**

**"What are you doing?" Hatsu asked me.**

**I turned towards her. "I quit! This is my real crowd. We have the same goal to rule this world with darkness. There the perfect match for me."**

**Ura and Alice stopped walking for a moment. I caught with them and they both looked at me.**

**"Master will be so pleased we have someone from Spirit Destruction that knows there moves and cards. He will be perfect! Welcome to the team, Ace!"**

**Hatsu fell to her knees and started to ball up and cry.**

**"To think I was actually your friend when no one was. I regret ever meeting you. Keep walking this path Ace Sage! You will never escape the darkness in your heart." Hatsu yelled.  
**

**Sierra woke up and saw me with Alice and Ura. She reached her hand out and put it down**

**Sierra couldn't take the emotional pain she was going through. She lost two people who she cared very much.**

* * *

When we got back to Pete's place, Sierra still couldn't take the pain of losing two friends. When Pete opened the door. She ran up stairs to her room and shut the door. She fell to her knees and started to cry. She remembered the words that she said to me.

_You sure have changed from a cruel person to a very lovable person!_

"Why?" She mumbled. She sat on her bed and kept being reminded of the words she had said. Over and over again she felt bad and started to regret every saying that. A knock came from her door a few seconds later which made her lose concentration."

"Its me Hatsu. Can I come in?"

Sierra was quiet for a moment. "Sure..." She replied.

Hatsu opened the door and sat on the bed with Sierra and hugged her.

"I know what your going through and I feel the same way. I've lost many friends and it really has hurt me. I still feel the same way today. I know you have little friends and you live alone. I know losing one of your closest friends is one of the most emotional painful things you can go through. I will always be there for you Sierra. I... love you."

Sierra put her head up against chest and continued crying.

"I love you... too Hatsu. You were a sister I never had. At least I still have you."

A few minutes later she fell asleep on Hatsu. Hatsu got up and put a blanket and a pillow where Sierra was resting peacefully. She walked out of the room to see Zero leaning against the wall across from her.

"I know you want him back. We all do. I'll try everything in my power to do so even if I have to use this." He pulled a card from his deck which revealed to be **Nightmare Calling**.

Hatsu stood quietly for a moment and replied, "Are you sure? Cause I don't want the same thing happening to you. After all, you own a Dark Egyptian God card. If that what it takes to do it. There's no stopping you."

Zero got up from the wall and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know you don't like seeing Sierra like this. You want the old lovable Sierra back I know how you feel. I know your trying to hide your tears. Just let them out you'll feel a lot better." Zero whispered in her ear.

_How did he... (Hatsu)_

Hatsu hugged Zero and balled up crying on his shoulder. "I'm scared... I was his friend and he... betrayed me. I feel like its all my fault. I loved him if he was like my brother and then... I don't know him anymore."

Hatsu squeezed Zero tight.

"Don't blame this on yourself. Its alright to be scared of the Nightmare Modes. I am afraid of them as well. I've seen there power first hand. Its not pretty. You see they have 4 members now including Ace that's 5. You got Ura, Alice, Ace, Risa and-" He was cut off by Hatsu.

"Risa?" Hatsu asked puzzlingly.

Zero replied, "She is a spy that's has been watching you. I dueled her. That's how I experienced the Nightmare Modes the first time. As we speak, she is probably watching us from a distance."

Hatsu turned around like she was watching from a few feet away from her.

"Lastly, the mastermind behind all of this. We are just pawns in his hand. Once he get's down toying with us, he will go all out. its only a matter of time when he does. Come on! Let's head downstairs and forget about all of this. "Zero suddenly changed the subject.

We walked downstairs leaving Sierra in her bedroom to rest. When we took one step and saw Pete looking at his Dark Egyptian God Card.

"Were going out Pete!" Zero announced.

He didn't seem to pay attention to us so we walked out the front door and went to the park. Hatsu grabbed Zero's hand and squeezed it. She remembered where they found Amy Lancaster which remind her of Sierra.

Zero ran with pulled Hatsu hand dragging her under a large shady tree. Zero leaned up against it and look at Hatsu.

"Let's just forget about that for now. Let's just take a break for the rest of the day. Its been very long."

Hatsu was silent and let go of Zero's hand. "Thank you... for taking me out. I really needed some fresh air and to forget somethings... "

Zero gave her a thumbs up, "No problem." Hatsu went to the other side of the big tree to lay down leaving Zero alone.

_Rest now Hatsu. Your going to need it for the upcoming duels. (Zero)_

Zero got up from the tree and decided to take a stroll in the park by himself. He watched a couple a duels in about 2 hours which kinda flattered him a little bit. He walked back towards the huge tree where he left Hatsu. She was sleeping like a baby. Zero took one step and felt a dark presence behind him. I was tired of watching him it was time for me to settle a score after all Sierra stole my duel.

"Hello Zero! Heh heh!" It was a very insane evil laugh. Zero turned around and saw it was me.

Zero's heart race and saw the spiraling dark force surrounding my body. My Duel Disk was activated which meant I was going to duel him.

"You... me... let's duel!" I said cunningly.

Zero growled and activated his Duel Disk and slid his deck on the deck slot.

"I will restore you to your old self! I will win this." Zero yelled.

I laughed and put my hand out. His deck turned completely white for a second and became a set of new cards.

"Let's go. I left a little surprise for you when you draw your 5 cards."

_What does he mean? He must have done something to my Myth Masters. He is just playing mind tricks on me. (Zero)_

We glared at each other and shouted, "Duel!" We drew 5 cards from our decks and add them to our hands.

Ace - 4000 Zero - 4000

"I'll go first! I draw!" Zero drew his next card and added it to his hand.

_He did do something with my cards. I don't see my Myth Masters! All I see our the Nightmare Wolves. This may change the outcome of this duel._

"I summon **Nightmare Wolf - Kori**!" I placed the card on my Duel Disk and saw a black wolf come onto the field. On its back were ice crystals. It claws were also ice crystals as well. On its mouth and most of its body was white fur over top of some black.

**Nightmare Wolf - Kori**

**Water/Lvl 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**ATK 1800 DEF 1700**

"I activate its effect. I can Normal Summon or Set another Nightmare Wolf monster this turn. I Normal Summon **Nightmare Wolf - Kasai** in ATK Mode!" Zero yelled. The same wolf came but, this time it was on fire. It had fire claws and its tail was literally on fire. It seemed to not hurt the wolf at all.

**Nightmare Wolf - Kasai**

**Fire/Lvl 3**

**Beast/Effect**

**ATK - 1500 DEF 1000**

"I end my turn with a face-down." Zero said with ease.

I laughed and drew my next card. "What a lucky draw today. I play **Nightmare Clash**! I can send one monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard and Special Summon 1 Nightmare Mode monster with its name in the text. I send **Void Ogre Dragon** to the Graveyard and Special Summon **Void Ogre Dragon/ Nightmare Mode** from my hand!" I slammed the card on my Duel Disk. A huge white dragon came onto the field. Everything was white except for its eyes were indigo. How could a Nightmare Mode monster be white?

**Void Ogre Dragon/Nightmare Mode**

**Dark/Lvl 12**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 5000 DEF 5000**

"Attack **Nightmare Wolf - Kasai**!" I ordered.

**Void Ogre Dragon/Nightmare Mode ATK 5000, Nightmare Wolf Kasai ATK 1500**

The dragon made its tail on fire and slammed in on the wolf. The wolf howled in pain and was exploded into a million pixels.

"Ahh!" Zero screamed flipping on the ground and sliding. A explosion appeared over the field causing dust to spread everywhere.

( Zero - 500 Ace 4000)

Zero growled and got up from the ground.

"The effect of** Nightmare Wolf - Kasai** activates. When its destroyed by battle I can Special Summon a Nightmare Wolf monster from my deck! I Special Summon** Nightmare Wolf - Chikyu** in DEF Mode!" A wolf covered in rocks came onto the field. Its eyes were orange while everything else was covered in grey stone.

**Nightmare Wolf - Chikyu**

**Earth/Lvl 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**ATK 0 DEF 2000**

"I end my turn with two face-downs. **Nightmare Clash's** effect activates. When I end my turn. My both of my monsters return back to the deck."

Zero dusted himself off and looked at his hand.

"I draw!" He added his next card to his hand. I play **Monster Reborn** from my hand and Special Summon **Nightmare Wolf - Kasai** and I Normal Summon **Nightmare Wolf - Kurai** in ATK Mode." A dark wolf surrounded by darkness with red eyes appeared next to the fiery wolf.

_Sorry I have to use this..._

"Zero!" I heard Sierra run towards me. She hugged me and looked at Ace.

I put my two fingers down on the card I was going to summon.

"Sorry I'm not in the mood for hugs. I'm busy dueling him." He pointed to me.

I laughed, "Thank you for making me feel so special, Zero. Me and you are going to be best pals!"

She looked at me and gasped. She tried to hold the tears back but, she knew she had to be strong.

Hatsu looked up at Zero and smiled, "You know what you have to do right?" I knew you were going to duel him today. I had a feeling."

Zero rubbed the back of his head and glared at me.

"Alright! I banish my Nightmare Wolves on the field to Special Summon **Overcross Wolf**!" A golden wolf appeared on the field with blue eyes. A mystic light was shining from it blinding both me and Zero. This was one heavenly wolf.

**Overcross Wolf**

**Light/Lvl 9**

**Beast/Effect**

**ATK 3000 DEF 3000**

"I play my face-down **Nightmare Calling**! It allows me to tribute a selected monster on my side of the field and Special Summon 1 Nightmare Mode monster from my hand who's name is in the text. I tribute **Overcross Wolf** and Special Summon **Overcross Wolf/ Nightmare Mode**!" The wolf was no longer in a blazing light. It was covered in eternal darkness. Its cold blue eyes stared into my soul. It didn't scare me a bit. Its claws were extra sharp and so was its teeth. A dark aura surrounded Zero as he felt like he was trapped in a void.

**Overcross Wolf/Nightmare Mode**

**Dark/Lvl 11**

**Beast/Effect**

**ATK 4000 DEF 4000**

"No, Zero!" Sierra yelled.

A dark aura surrounded him as he looked a Sierra in the eyes.

"Zero is not here right now! Please leave a message!" He laughed madly.

Sierra was about to lose another friend to the Nightmare Modes.

"Zero!" Hatsu screamed.

_Yes, the plan worked now... once he wins he will join us! He doesn't know if he wins I won't be restored to normal (Ace)_

"Attack him directly!" He ordered. The wolf charged a dark blast in its mouth and hurled it towards me.

**Overcross Wolf/Nightmare Mode ATK 4000**

I got hit and fell back and slid on the ground. Meanwhile I lost 4000 LP.

(Ace - 0 Zero - 500)

Zero's dark aura vanished quickly as he won but, mine didn't. Zero took the **Nightmare Calling** card and ripped it in half and threw it.

_Never again! (Zero)_

"I got what I came for... your deck. You see before the duel. I copied the data from your old deck and turned the cards into new ones. So now your stuck with the wolves now!" I laughed insanely.

"You monster! My Myth Masters were close to me!" Zero screamed.

Ace walked away while Sierra and Hatsu hugged on Zero.

"Your lucky the darkness didn't swallow you." Sierra and Hatsu said in unison.

Zero sighed, "Yeah but, I couldn't save Ace even though I won."

Sierra patted him on the back.

"Its OK... there's always a next time." She said gently.

Sierra and Hatsu helped Zero off of the ground as all three of them headed back to Pete's condo.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Did it work?" Risa asked me when I walked through the dark corridor.

"Yeah it did. I got a copy of his old deck. We can use it against him now. Master will be pleased." I replied.

Risa stood against the wall and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You've proven to me that I can trust you. You really good at following orders. I admire that about you. Take the rest of the day off. You've earned it."

I walked to my room and sat on my bed which had a red and black blanket on it. I looked at the grey wall and the ceiling not regretting anything from today.

Alice entered my room and sat on my bed, "Hey baby how is it going?" She asked me.

I growled, "First off... I'm not your baby. Second off... yes I'm doing fine."

Alice was stuttered when I told her I wasn't her baby.

"That's fine... I was joking."

I looked into her eyes and smiled, "I feel so tempted to call you my mother."

She smirked, "You can call me that if you want. I mean you don't have to." Alice blushed.

"OK! I'm going to bed. Good night mom." I curled up in my bed.

Alice kissed me on the forehead and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

She turned off the lights and closed the door to my room.

Ura who was outside listened to their conversation.

"You got him to call you mom now! That's just funny!"

Alice slapped him in the face. "Its not funny. You don't know what he's been through. The least I can do is treat him like he was my child."

Ura was silent for a moment.

"Your only 17. Your way too young to adopt a child or even get married for that matter. Just don't go too far OK."

Alice nodded and Ura and her both left the hallway.

* * *

** Featured card: Void Ogre Dragon/Nightmare Mode:This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by its own effect or "Nightmare Calling" Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 DARK -Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Void Ogre Dragon/ Nightmare Mode" This monster cannot declare a attack the turn this effect is activated. When this card leaves the field; Special Summon 1 "Void Ogre Dragon" from your Graveyard.**

* * *

**Zero:Master of the Wild Card**

**Ace: Speed Striker SX**

**Sierra:sassysisters9294**

**Pete, Cassia, and Alexander:Hooded Spellcaster**

**Hatsu: Anonymous Lizard **

**Amy:silentwriterforever**

**Ura: Yami E**

**Risa:White Weasel**

**Alice:Peaceluver6498**

**(I almost forgot Alice in like 3 chapters for disclaim that is.)**

* * *

**Preview of Next Episode**

**"Yay! Mom were going to have a Tag Duel against Sierra and Pete!" I cheered.**

**Alice tried to settle me down but, knew I just wanted to have fun.**

**"Did you just call Alice your mom?" Pete asked me.**

**"Yep!" I smiled.**

_**Great... look what more of a mess were in now. We went from endangering Ace to endangering a so called "mother" and her son. (Pete)**_

* * *

**Stay tuned for the Next Episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus!**


	9. Episode 9: Sierra's Agony Part 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus: Episode 9**

* * *

**Last time:**

**Zero's dark aura vanished quickly as he won but, mine didn't. Zero took the Nightmare Calling card and ripped it in half and threw it.**

**_Never again! (Zero)_**

**"I got what I came for... your deck. You see before the duel. I copied the data from your old deck and turned the cards into new ones. So now your stuck with the wolves now!" I laughed insanely.**

**"You monster! My Myth Masters were close to me!" Zero screamed.**

**Ace walked away while Sierra and Hatsu hugged on Zero.**

**"Your lucky the darkness didn't swallow you." Sierra and Hatsu said in unison.**

**Zero sighed, "Yeah but, I couldn't save Ace even though I won."**

**Sierra patted him on the back.**

**"Its OK... there's always a next time." She said gently.**

**Sierra and Hatsu helped Zero off of the ground as all three of them headed back to Pete's condo.**

* * *

After we all got back from the park we decided to crash on our beds and take the time to edit our decks and come up with new strategies. Zero on the other hand, had to look at all of his new cards and plan out strategies with a whole new deck.

Zero sat on the bed and flipped through his Nightmare Wolf deck. He found many useful strategies to bring out powerful monsters just in the first turn.

"These guys will never be as good as the Myth Masters." He mumbled. He put his deck on the dresser and sat on his the bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Do I really have the power to stop the Nightmare Modes? That guy must of made a mistake giving me this Dark Egyptian God card. I feel like I'm not even worthy to even have it. Pete and Hatsu earned their cards and all I do is get it handed to me and say I'm chosen to stop the world from the Nightmares. Without me Myth Masters, victory is going to be harder than ever. Do I have the strength to keep fighting? (Zero)_

Zero blinked twice and finally closed his eyes and went to sleep. Everyone else fell asleep on hour later before Zero ever did. Around midnight Sierra was woken up from her sudden dream. She couldn't tell if it was reality or a dream.

She huffed and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She blinked her eyes once hoping it was just a dream.

"It's just a dream, Sierra. Nightmares can't become reality. Dragons cannot harm you outside of a duel it's not possible. I need to go some place where I can get my mind off of this dream." She said quietly. She grabbed a piece of paper and grabbed the pen and started to write.

_Dear, Pete_

_I went out to get some fresh air to get my mind off some things. I'll be on top of the mountain a few minutes from here. I am writing this so that you won't worry or freak out where I am. I'm capable of going off on my own for this one simple thing. I love you guys very much!_

_Regards, Sierra_

She grabbed a piece of tape and taped it in front of her door in the hallway. She put on her white shoes and laced them up. She opened her door quietly and walked downstairs hoping to not make any noise. When she entered the living room, she tiptoed to the front door and unlocked it. She opened it very slowly and walked outside. She got a cold breeze of the wind which didn't both her. She shut it quietly and turned to the right of city. She saw a small mountain about barely in the sky.

_Well getting to the top of there should be a piece of cake! (Sierra)_

She walked slowly down the sidewalk amazed how beautiful Neo Genesis was at night. The streets lights were dim and rarely anyone was out. Sierra looked to the sky and saw the shining stars blinking in the sky. She continued walking through the huge city. Hoping to make it to the top of the mountain before dawn.

She ran through the to trying not to run into everyone. She could feel the wind blowing her hair back. After a few minutes of running she made it through the city and up the mountain. She sat down and saw the beautiful view. She could feel the cold air touching her arms and legs and she didn't care. She sat there all alone getting her mind off a the dream. Sierra was calm for now but, now aware of the people watching her.

"She is all alone this would be a perfect time to make our move. This will be our bosses big surprise!" Risa whispered to me.

I nodded we hid in the bushes from behind of the top of the mountain.

"You know what to do right?" Risa asked me quietly.

"Yeah. Do you have **Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier/Nightmare Mode** with you?"

Risa took out her deck and picked the card that was closest to the middle.

"Here it is." She whispered. She handed it to me and looked at Sierra.

I looked at is black eyes and smiled.

"When you get up close to her without making a sound, you will summon that card and ask it to attack Sierra. She will fall off the mountain. If were lucky she will get incredibly injured. That will be one pest down then we will devise a plant to get rid of Pete, Zero, and Hatsu. Let's hope this works." Risa laughed quietly.

I walked closer to Sierra and felt like I couldn't do this. I knew if I hurt her she would never forgive me but, I know I have to do this. I took a big gulp. Her kind words echoed in my mind.

_You've changed from a cruel person to a lovable person._

"I'm sorry," I cried. "I summon **Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier/Nightmare Mode**!" I yelled hoping the dragon wouldn't come out of the card when I did that.

A black dragon appeared in the skies. Its dark green eyes glared at Sierra while everything else was a bronze black color. It was hard to see the dragon in the dark.

"Attack!" I yelled. I turned away from the dragon while it charged a dark blast. It hurled it head forward while Sierra was amazed this was happening. The blast hit Sierra and she lost her balanced and tumbled down the mountain.

"Ahh!" She screamed flipping, sliding and getting hit into sharp rocks. She fell onto the bottom of the mountain. She blinked once hoping this was a dream. This wasn't she was in great pain. Her left ankle is broken as has a lot of scratches and bruises on her body.

She struggled to get off of the ground and fainted.

"It worked! We'll check back her later. " Risa shouted. I walked towards her with a frown on my face and realized I did something wrong.

She walked down the back of the mountain and headed back to Shade Industries to celebrate. No one knew about this except me and Risa.

Morning finally came and Hatsu came to wake Sierra up and noticed she was missing she read the note on the door and gave it to Pete. He read it slowly and smiled.

"Well she just went out to get some fresh air. I might as well bring her back and have breakfast. Hatsu start cooking without me." Pete put on his shoes and rushed on the door like she was dead or something.

He ran through town dodging the large crowds in Genesis Square. He ran towards the flat land and up the hill of the mountain he stopped half way there and saw Sierra beaten to a pulp.

"Sierra..." Pete rushed over there and picked her up.

She coughed and opened her eyes and saw Pete.

"Pete..." She coughed.

"Hey... its going to be OK were going to get you some help."

Pete started walking down the rock hill with Sierra in his arms which didn't bother her.

"Well, look what we have here." Pete recognized that voice it was... Alice. Came in front of him along with me.

"You did this to her you are going to pay!" Pete yelled with anger.

Alice was unmoved by his tempter she didn't even care what happened to Sierra.

"How about you put Sierra down and have a duel with me?" She offered. I stood there quietly and let her do the talking.

Pete growled and replied, "How about we make it two on two!"

I jumped up with excitement cause I really loved tag duels.

"Let's get down this mountain first."

It took about 20 minutes with walking speed to reach the entrance. We stood on the flat land and activated out Duel Disk. Pete put Sierra down on the ground. She sat on a huge rock next to Pete since she couldn't stand.

"Yay! Mom we're going to have a Tag Duel against Sierra and Pete!" I cheered.

Alice tried to settle me down but, knew I just wanted to have fun.

"Did you just call Alice your mom?" Pete asked me.

"Yep!" I smiled.

_Great... look what more of a mess were in now. We went from endangering Ace to endangering a so called "mother" and her son. (Pete)_

Sierra was puzzled and face-palmed herself. She also knew what kind of mess we were getting into.

"Duel!" We all shouted drawing 5 cards from our decks and adding it to ours hands.

(Alice vs. Ace 8000) (Pete and Sierra 8000)

"Mom do the honors and go first!"

She nodded and drew a card from her deck and adds it to her hand.

_Nightmare Calling is not in my hand. Not for now at least. I'm going to try to use the new deck that Master recommended. (Alice)_

"I play **Dark World Dealings**! This Spell card allows each player to draw one card and discard one." We all drew one card and discarded one card from our hand to the Graveyard.

"The effect of **Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World** effects activates when this card is discarded to the Graveyard I can Special Summon it to my side of the field! Rise! **Overlord of Dark World!**" A dark devil came on the field. Its face was a skull and its wings were seperated lines painted black. On top of its hand were ram shaped horns. Its hands were black gloves covered in a golden out line. On his right hand was a huge staff with a sharp looking U sharp weapon to attack with.

**Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World**

**Dark/Lvl 7**

**Fiend/Effect**

**ATK 2500 DEF 1800**

"Now, I Normal Summon **Fabled Urustos** in ATK Mode." A black skull angel with a black leather coat with feathery raven wings on its back came out of its card and onto the field.

**Fabled Urustos**

**Light/Lvl 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**ATK 1500 DEF 200**

"I end my turn with a face-down." Alice laughed.

We knew we were in trouble because we knew what deck she was using. We knew that this duel would be a downfall.

"I draw!" Pete yelled drawing his next card!

I summon **Alexandrite Dragon **to the field in ATK Mode!" A emerald crystal dragon appeared out the card and was ready to attack.

**Alexandrite Dragon**

**Light/Lvl 4**

**Dragon**

**ATK 2000 DEF 100**

"I play **Double Summon**! This Spell Card allows me to Normal Summon another monster this turn! I Normal Summon another Alexandrite Dragon and then I play** Polymerization **and fuse them together to summon** Alexandrite Twin Dragon!**" Pete slammed the card on his Duel Disk. The two dragons flew in the air and fused together in a huge indigo dragon with two sets of wings and two heads.

**Alexandrite Twin Dragon**

**Light/Lvl 6**

**Dragon/Fusion**

**ATK 2600 DEF 0**

"**Alexandrite Twin Dragon** attack **Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World**!" Pete ordered. The dragon roared loudly and started to flap its wings very fast causing a a tornado to appear on the field.

**Alexandrite Twin Dragon ATK 2600, Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World** **ATK 2500**

The dragon hurled the tornado at the overlord. The monster was sucked inside and tossed into the air where it exploded into a million pixels.

(Ace and Alice 7900) (Pete and Sierra 8000)

"To end my turn I set one face-down." Pete declared.

I drew a card from deck and add it to my hand.

"Get ready Sierra... to lose!" I laughed.

**TBC**

* * *

**Featured Card: Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier/Nightmare Mode: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by its own effect or "Nightmare Calling". This card is unaffected by the effects of Spell Cards. Once per turn: You send the top 5 cards of your deck to the Graveyard; Send all cards in both players hands and on the field to the Graveyard. This card cannot attack the turn this effect has been activated. When this card is leaves the field; Special Summon 1 "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" from your Graveyard.**

* * *

**Zero: Master of the Wild Card**

**Ace: Speed Striker SX**

**Sierra: sassysisters9294**

**Pete, Cassia, and Alexander: Hooded Spellcaster**

**Hatsu: Anonymous Lizard **

**Amy: silentwriterforever**

**Ura: Yami E**

**Risa:White Weasel**

**Alice****:Peaceluver6928**

* * *

**Preview of the Next Episode: **

**"If Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile attacks we are through." Alice shouted.**

**_Mom might be scared but, I'm not. When they attack I'll hit them with my Trap Card Pete will be sorry he ever summoned that dragon. (Ace)_**

**"Attack them directly Sobek! This is for Sierra!" Pete ordered. The dragon charged its electric blast waiting to destroy us in one blow.**

**I smirked, "I activate the Trap Card, Call of the Haunted. I can bring back on monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it in ATK Position to my side of the field.**

**"I Special Summon Chaos Dragon Starcross!"**

**A huge black dragon with sharp red claws and crystal golden wings flew over the field. There was a emerald gem above its forehead. Its tail was blue crystals with spikes on it. Its large white teeth were as sharp as a battle axe. A dark glow surrounded the dragon and let out a huge roar!**

**"Now you're through Pete!"**

* * *

**Stay Tuned for the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus!**

* * *

**Stay Tuned for the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus!**


	10. Episode 10: Sierra's Agony Part 2

Yu-Gi-Oh** Spirit Nexus: Episode 10**

* * *

**Last time:**

**"Duel!" We all shouted drawing 5 cards from our decks and adding it to ours hands.**

**(Alice vs. Ace 8000) (Pete and Sierra 8000)**

**"Mom do the honors and go first!"**

**She nodded and drew a card from her deck and adds it to her hand.**

**_Nightmare Calling is not in my hand. Not for now at least. I'm going to try to use the new deck that Master recommended. (Alice)_**

**"I play Dark World Dealings! This Spell card allows each player to draw one card and discard one." We all drew one card and discarded one card from our hand to the Graveyard.**

**"The effect of Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World effects activates when this card is discarded to the Graveyard I can Special Summon it to my side of the field! Rise! Overlord of Dark World!" A dark devil came on the field. Its face was a skull and its wings were seperated lines painted black. On top of its hand were ram shaped horns. Its hands were black gloves covered in a golden out line. On his right hand was a huge staff with a sharp looking U sharp weapon to attack with.**

**Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World**

**Dark/Lvl 7**

**Fiend/Effect**

**ATK 2500 DEF 1800**

**"Now, I Normal Summon Fabled Urustos in ATK Mode." A black skull angel with a black leather coat with feathery raven wings on its back came out of its card and onto the field.**

**Fabled Urustos**

**Light/Lvl 4**

**Fiend/Effect**

**ATK 1500 DEF 200**

**"I end my turn with a face-down." Alice laughed.**

**We knew we were in trouble because we knew what deck she was using. We knew that this duel would be a downfall.**

**"I draw!" Pete yelled drawing his next card!**

**I summon Alexandrite Dragon to the field in ATK Mode!" A emerald crystal dragon appeared out the card and was ready to attack.**

**Alexandrite Dragon**

**Light/Lvl 4**

**Dragon**

**ATK 2000 DEF 100**

**"I play Double Summon! This Spell Card allows me to Normal Summon another monster this turn! I Normal Summon another Alexandrite Dragon and then I play Polymerization and fuse them together to summon Alexandrite Twin Dragon!" Pete slammed the card on his Duel Disk. The two dragons flew in the air and fused together in a huge indigo dragon with two sets of wings and two heads.**

**Alexandrite Twin Dragon**

**Light/Lvl 6**

**Dragon/Fusion**

**ATK 2600 DEF 0**

**"Alexandrite Twin Dragon attack Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World!" Pete ordered. The dragon roared loudly and started to flap its wings very fast causing a a tornado to appear on the field.**

**Alexandrite Twin Dragon ATK 2600, Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World ATK 2500**

**The dragon hurled the tornado at the overlord. The monster was sucked inside and tossed into the air where it exploded into a million pixels.**

**(Ace and Alice 7900) (Pete and Sierra 8000)**

**"To end my turn, I set one face-down." Pete declared.**

**I drew a card from deck and add it to my hand.**

**"Get ready Sierra... to lose!" I laughed.**

* * *

"What's taking them so long? They should be back by now." Zero stomped his foot.

Hatsu walked towards him very slowly. She went next Zero and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't worry about them. They'll be back in one piece."

Hatsu took her hand off of his shoulder and then folded her arms.

Zero walked in front of her and put his hands on top of hers.

"Listen... I need to tell you something." He blushed.

Hatsu was trying to hold her blush in as much as she could. She knew that most of the boys who did that would end up in the hospital. Holding her hands or touching her that is.

"Go ahead." She smiled.

Zero took a deep breath and replied, "I like you a lot Hatsu and I was wondering if you want to go out with... me?" Zero was now nervous. He wanted to know so badly she wanted to go out with him.

Tears came from Hatsu's eyes. She let go of Zero's hands and hugged him around the neck.

"The answer is yes." She cried.

Zero tried to hold his excitement in as much as he could. He grabbed Hatsu's hand and dragged her out of the house.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

Zero was silent for a moment. He wanted to keep it a secret.

Just before entering the town, they were stopped by a sudden dust cloud that covered the area.

"Looks like our timing was perfect, Risa." A laugh came from the smoke.

The dust cleared up revealing the voice to be Ura. Risa stood next to him very quietly. This was the first time Hatsu had saw Risa in person. Risa had shoulder length blonde hair with black streaks and had light green eyes. She wore blue tank top with black shorts and green tennis shoes. Her skin was very tan.

"We meet again Zero. This time I'll win for sure. You don't have the Myth Masters with you this should be a piece of cake."

Zero growled, "If its a challenge you want then its a challenge you'll get!" His Duel Disk activated the same time as Risa's did.

"How about we make this a Tag Duel!" Ura exclaimed. He activated his Duel Disk as well as Hatsu. Each one of us put our decks in the deck slot of the Duel Disk.

Hatsu and Zero stood there silently thinking of strategies to overcome the power of the Nightmare Modes.

"Here's the catch. If you guys win I will tell you where Amy Lancaster is. If you lose... your Dark Egyptian God cards are mine." Risa shouted

We knew what was at steak here. If we win we'll find Amy Lancaster if we lose... We won't lose! We will do everything in our power to win.

"Duel!" We all shouted drawing 5 cards from our decks and added them to our hands.

(Ura and Risa 8000) (Zero and Hatsu 8000)

* * *

_Perfect... (Ace)_

"I summon **Delta Flyer** in ATK Mode" I yelled placing the card on my Duel Disk. A small brown dragon with orange eyes and white wings flew over the field. It seemed the dragon knew what I was going to do with it.

**Delta Flyer**

**Wind/Lvl 3**

**Dragon/Tuner**

**ATK 1500 DEF 900**

"I activate its effect and raise Fabled Urustos level by 1."

**4* + 1* = 5***

"I tune my level 5** Fabled Urustos** with my level 3 **Delta Flyer** to Synchro Summon, **Overdragon - Deathshock, the Reaper**!" I shouted. A metallic dragon appeared on the field. It had red armor that covered its whole body including its head. It had light red sharp claws on its feet and hands. It had crimson metallic wings. In the middle of the wings were purple out lines of the wings which gave off a electric shock. On its right hand was a long fiery yellow scythe with a long chain with a skull at the end of it.

**Overdragon - Deathshock, the Reaper**

**Light/Lvl 8**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**ATK 3000 DEF 2500**

We were so amazed. We thought that card was a myth. Legend has it whoever wields that card will gain unbelievable power beyond your wildest dreams. How did Ace get that card?

"Its effect activates when this card has successfully been Synchro Summoned. I can destroy on monster you control. Say goodbye to **Alexandrite Twin Dragon!**" The dragon took its scythe and cut right through the dragon leaving Pete and Sierra's field wide open.

_Nice move! Now... we just have to wait for him to summon that Dark Egyptian God card and the match is all mine. (Alice)_

"Attack Pete directly." I ordered. The dragon nodded and slashed Pete hard on the cheek.

**Overdragon - Deathshock, the Reaper** **ATK 3000**

He fell to his knees and touched his hurt cheek. He looked at his hand which was covered in a little blood from his dripping cheek.

(Pete and Sierra 5000) (Ace and Alice 7900)

"I end my turn with a face-down. Its effect activates when I end my turn. I can discard my whole hand and inflict 500 damage for each monster card that was sent to the Graveyard. You now take 2000 damage since I had 4."

Pete fell back and lost 2000 Life Points.

(Pete and Sierra 3000) (Ace and Alice 7900)

Your move Sierra."

She looked at me for one second and turned away. She couldn't stand to see the sight of me being so evil.

"Alright is my move," Sierra exclaimed. She drew her next card and add it to her hand.

* * *

"Ahhh! Zero screamed falling back and hitting the wall.

(Zero and Hatsu 5500) (Ura and Risa 5200)

"I end my turn with that." Risa declared.

Zero got up from the ground. He looked at the Nightmare Mode monster and his hand.

_I have to find away to stop _**_Ancient Sacred Wyvern/Nightmare Mode_**_. If not each turn she can Special Summon 1 Dragon or Fairy time monster from her hand. If that happens we will lose this duel._

"I draw," Hatsu drew her next card. "I play **Monster Reborn** to bring back **Queen's Knight** from the Graveyard. I then Normal Summon **King's Knight**. I then play Polymerization from my hand and fuse **Jack's Knight**, **Queen's Knight** and **King's Knight** to Fusion Summon! **Arcana Knight Joker**!" A knight appeared out of the card. He had metal armor with golden outline. He had a darkish blue robe with a golden belt with an emerald in the middle. He had fair skin with blue eyes. On both of his arms were shield like guarding materials. Carrying on both of his hands, were two long swords.

**Arcana Knight Joker**

**Light/Lvl 9**

**Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

**ATK 3800 DEF 2500**

"Now attack **Ancient Sacred Wyvern/Nightmare Mode**, **Arcana Knight Joker**!" She ordered and pointed at the wyvern. The knight charged at the wyvern and slashed it in half.

**Arcana Knight Joker ATK 3800, Ancient Sacred Wyvern/Nightmare Mode ATK 3500**

The wyvern roared and exploded while the knight slowly backed up to Hatsu's side of the field. Risa only slid a little from the attack. She really didn't care if she lost some points right there.

(Ura and Risa 4900) (Hatsu and Zero 5500)

* * *

"That was a pathetic move, Sierra! Summoning **Levia-Dragon-Daedalus** you wasted 3 cards in your hand to bring out that monster. The Ocean Lord can't save you!" I laughed.

**_Umi_**_ don't fail me now (Sierra)_

Sierra started to breathe faster and faster she didn't know what to do He had Overdragon on the field if he used that monster to attack she would be through. What about the face down Alice has? She didn't know what to do all she had was the **Ocean Lord** and **Gravity Bind** in her hand. She looked at her hand and couldn't take her eyes off of it. She turned away from it and screamed in pain. She had been holding the pain back for so long but, she couldn't.

"I set one card face-down to end my turn." She cried holding her right arm.

Pete looked at her and turned away to look at Alice. It was her turn and he didn't know what she was going to do.

_Next turn he will summon his Dark Egyptian God... I have a feeling. We have 7900 while they have 3000. It was a smart move of Ace to activate Overdragon ability when he ended his turn. So... I'm tired of toying with these amateurs! (Alice)_

"I set one card face-down to end my turn." She smirked.

_Why did she set that face-down? Well, I might as well go all out. (Pete)_

"I activate the effect of **Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile** from my hand. When my life points have a 2000 or more difference than yours I can Special Summon this card! Strike this field with your thunder! I summon **Sobek,** Thunder** Dragon of the Nile**! The sky took on a crimson color as a vortex appeared above the field. Lightning struck the field numerous times before the Monster came into view; a dragon with a shining black aura. The dragon was deep crimson in color, covered in black armor. Its wings were pitch black with spikes on each end. Its teeth were as sharp as knives and it eyes were a pale yellow.

**Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile**

**DARK/Effect**

**Divine-Effect/Effect**

**ATK 4000 DEF 4000**

"Attack **Overdragon**! **Sobek**!" Pete screamed. The dragon charged lightning blast with it claws and hurled it at the dragon.

**Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile** **ATK 4000**, **Overdragon - Deathshock, the Reaper ATK** **3000**

The lightning blast blew up in the dragons face and made it explode. Alice shields her face trying not to get blown back from the wind.

(Alice and Ace 6900) (Pete and Sierra 3000)

"I play my face-down, **Majestic Strike**. I can select one monster and double its ATK plus it can attack you again this turn!"

"If **Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile** attacks we are through." Alice shouted.

_Mom might be scared but, I'm not. When they attack I'll hit them with my Trap Card Pete will be sorry he ever summoned that dragon. (Ace)_

"Attack them directly** Sobek**! This is for Sierra!" Pete ordered. The dragon charged its electric blast waiting to destroy us in one blow.

**Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile** **ATK 4000**

I smirked, "I activate the Trap Card, **Call of the Haunted**. I can bring back on monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it in ATK Position to my side of the field.

"I Special Summon **Chaos Dragon Starcross**!"

A huge black dragon with sharp red claws and crystal golden wings flew over the field. There was an emerald gem above its forehead. Its tail was blue crystals with spikes on it. Its large white teeth were as sharp as a battle axe. A dark glow surrounded the dragon and let out a huge roar!

**Chaos Dragon Starcross**

**DARK/Lvl 8**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 3000 DEF 0**

"Now you're through Pete! I activate its effect when this card would be attacked by a opponents monster. The monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to the monsters ATK Points! I can only activate this effect once per turn. This was a good duel Pete!" I laughed. The dragon was destroyed and Pete was inflicted with 4000 points of damage. He flew back and hit the ground really hard. He struggled to get up but, he was too weak.

(Ace and Alice 6900) (Sierra and Pete 0)

The respected owners put there cards back in their decks. **Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile** disappeared from Pete's deck and reappeared in my hand.

"Sorry! When someone with a Dark Egyptian Card loses the winner gets it. Now you're worthless without this card!" I laughed. I then held it face-up revealing the picture and its effect.

"No! NO!" Pete screamed.

**TBC**

* * *

**Featured Card: Arcana Knight Joker: "Queen's Knight" + "Jack's Knight" + "King's Knight"  
A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this face-up card on the field is targeted by a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Monster effect: You can discard the same type of card (Spell, Trap, or Monster Card); negate the effect.**

* * *

**OC's**

**Zero: Master of the Wild Card**

**Ace: Speed Striker SX**

**Sierra: sassysisters9294**

**Pete, Cassia, and Alexander: Hooded Spellcaster**

**Hatsu: Anonymous Lizard **

**Amy: silentwriterforever**

**Ura: Yami E**

**Risa:White Weasel**

**Alice****:Peaceluver6928**

* * *

**Preview of Next Episode:**

**"You... turned my monster into a..." Zero was extremely frightened what Ura did to his monster.**

**Ura laughed, looking at the black phoenix. "I introduced your Seth to the powers of darkness he is now under my control!"**

_**Its over! Seth's effect is almost unbeatable... I have to find away to bring it back to our side of the field but, how?**_

**"End this duel! Seth!" Ura ordered.  
**

* * *

**Stay Tuned for the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus!**


	11. Episode 11: Sierra's Agony Part 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus: Episode 11**

**Quick Note:Alright! So I decided if I get 100 reviews I will go all out on chapter 13 or 14. So if I reach my goal I will do a long intense chapter which will bring the heat!**

* * *

**Last time:**

**"Attack Overdragon! Sobek!" Pete screamed. The dragon charged lightning blast with it claws and hurled it at the dragon.**

**Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile ATK 4000, Overdragon - Deathshock, the Reaper ATK 3000**

**The lightning blast blew up in the dragons face and made it explode. Alice shields her face trying not to get blown back from the wind.**

**(Alice and Ace 6900) (Pete and Sierra 3000)**

**"I play my face-down, Majestic Strike. I can select one monster and double its ATK plus it can attack you again this turn!"**

**"If Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile attacks we are through." Alice shouted.**

**_Mom might be scared but, I'm not. When they attack I'll hit them with my Trap Card Pete will be sorry he ever summoned that dragon. (Ace)_**

**"Attack them directly Sobek! This is for Sierra!" Pete ordered. The dragon charged its electric blast waiting to destroy us in one blow.**

**Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile ATK 8000**

**I smirked, "I activate the Trap Card, Call of the Haunted. I can bring back on monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it in ATK Position to my side of the field.**

**"I Special Summon Chaos Dragon Starcross!"**

**A huge black dragon with sharp red claws and crystal golden wings flew over the field. There was an emerald gem above its forehead. Its tail was blue crystals with spikes on it. Its large white teeth were as sharp as a battle axe. A dark glow surrounded the dragon and let out a huge roar!**

**Chaos Dragon Starcross**

**DARK/Lvl 8**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 3000 DEF 0**

**"Now you're through Pete! I activate its effect when this card would be attacked by a opponents monster. The monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to the monsters ATK Points! I can only activate this effect once per turn. This was a good duel Pete!" I laughed. The dragon was destroyed and Pete was inflicted with 4000 points of damage. He flew back and hit the ground really hard. He struggled to get up but, he was too weak.**

**(Ace and Alice 6900) (Sierra and Pete 0)**

**The respected owners put there cards back in their decks. Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile disappeared from Pete's deck and reappeared in my hand.**

**"Sorry! When someone with a Dark Egyptian Card loses the winner gets it. Now you're worthless without this card!" I laughed. I then held it face-up revealing the picture and its effect.**

**"No! NO!" Pete screamed.**

* * *

I laughed evilly and put the card in my deck. I knew he was worthless without that card. Let's just hope if Ura and Risa win there duels they get the rest of the Dark Egyptian God cards. That only leaves 1 card remaining and I knew Sierra was the one to get. It was not her time yet to get it but, I knew when it happened I would be there to see it.

"That was a nice duel Pete! I'll duel you again sometime and maybe you can win that card back! Oh wait you will never get this card back!"

Sierra clenched her fist. She was tired of holding the agony inside.

"SHUT UP! I can't even stand to look at you anymore! All I see is the heartless monster from the Horus Tournament! I'm tired of holding this pain in! Ace I challenge you to a duel! If you win I will join the Nameless. If I win you will give me **Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile** and will quit the Nameless. That sound fine to you?"

"No... Sierra." Pete coughed.

I looked into her eyes and smiled, "It sounds fair to me. I won't be holding back because your injured or because your a girl. Go all out on me as well!"

She nodded and both of our Duel Disks activated at the same time. We were ready to go all out.

"Duel!" We shouted drawing 5 cards from our decks to our hands.

_Ace you have to win! I don't want to lose you. (Alice)_

(Ace vs. Sierra 4000)

* * *

"I draw!" Ura declared adding the card to his hand. He looked at his hand very closely and was ready to make a precise move. He put his hand on the card he was about to summon.

"I activate the effect of** Overdragon - Freeze Draco **in my hand. When I control no monsters and my opponent controls a monster. I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" He placed the card on the Duel Disk and watched the armor dragon come onto the field. The dragon was covered in indigo armor that covered all of its body parts. It had long arms with sharp claws. Its wings were formed out of ice crystals which glistened into the sun. On its right hand was along ice covered long sword sword

**Overdragon - Freeze Draco**

**WATER/Lvl 6**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 2400 DEF 2000**

Ura gave Zero and evil grin and selected another card in his hand.

"I Normal Summon **Overdragon- Eternal Burn**!" A huge flaming dragon came on the field. It had red armor that covered its whole body. It had small hands with sharp claws. Its green eyes glared into Zero's soul. Its wings were a blazing flame that was shaped just like if they were real wings. The dragon lead out a loud screeching roar that echoed throughout the whole area.

**Overdragon - Eternal Burn**

**FIRE/Lvl 4**

**Dragon/Tuner**

**ATK 1500 DEF 0**

"Now tune my level 4 **Overdragon - Eternal Burn** with my level 6 **Overdragon - Freeze Draco** to Synchro Summon, **Azure Dragon Lord**!" Ura laughed evilly

***6 + 4* = 10***

Both monsters were highlighted in gold and joined together in the emerald rings, creating a flash of light that gave rise to a new Monster; a dragon with a huge body. Its head was coated in deep azure flames, while its' eyes were pure white. Its wings were shaped similarly to a butterfly's with mixing shades of orange and white, while being tipped in streams of blue flame. It had small white and red arms and legs. The Monster stood on all fours, since its legs were too weak to hold it up. Its tail was long and tipped with a curved blade, while being outlined in red and white.

**Azure Dragon Lord  
**

**Dark/Lvl 10**

**Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

**ATK 3900 DEF 0**

"Now, Attack **Azure Dragon Lord**." Ura ordered and pointed at the knight. The dragon nodded it charged a huge white blast in its mouth. It was ready to hurl it at the monster at any moment now.

**Azure Dragon Lord ATK 3900, Arcana Knight Joker ATK 3800**

The dragon hurled the blast at the knight. The knight tried to defend itself by holding its two sword up against its body. The blast reached the swords and broke through them eradicating the knight from the field. The dust covered the field as Zero lost only 100 but, not for long.

(Zero and Hatsu 5400) (Risa and Ura 4900)

Ura smirked waiting for the dust to clear out of the field. Ura tried to hold his excitement in. He wanted to activate the dragon's effect so bad. He wanted to see Zero's face when he did so. The dust cleared out finally and Ura was finally ready to activate the dragon's effect.

"I activate** Azure Dragon Lord's** ability! When this card destroys a monster by battle. You take damage to half of its ATK! If I am correct you take 1900 Damage!" Ura grinned evilly. Risa high-fived him and watched the dragon inflict another wave a damage to Zero.

(Zero and Hatsu 3500) (Risa and Ura 4900)

Ura set one card face-down to end his turn. He knew his face-down would lead him to victory.

Risa took a breather and drew her next card.

"I place one card face-down to end my turn!" She exclaimed.

Hatsu was sweating hard. She had to come up with a move and fast if not. One little mistake could cost this duel.

"I draw!" She drew her next card slowly. She looked at the card which raised her spirits.

"I remove from play 3 monsters in my Graveyard to Special Summon **Anubis, Dark Wolf of Destruction!**" Hatsu placed the card on her Duel Disk she knew this card would raise her spirits. This card might end the Duel she thought little did she know what Risa had put down.

A huge wolf appeared on the field. It had black fur and ancient Egyptian symbols all over its legs. The wolf had golden armor that covered its back and head. Its eyes were green while its teeth were black. Its claws were spikes painted red. Its tail was metallic with a huge mace at the end of its tail. The wolf howled very loudly and grinned at Hatsu.

**Anubis, Dark Wolf Of Destruction**

**Divine/Lvl 10**

**Divine Beast/Effect**

**ATK ? DEF ?**

"When this card is summoned, I send the top 5 cards of my deck to the Graveyard; this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent to the Graveyard. This card has 5000 ATK so, attack **Anubis**!" Hatsu ordered. The wolf growled and charged over to the **Azure Dragon Lord**.

**Anubis,Dark Wolf of Destruction ATK 5000, Azure Dragon Lord ATK 3900**

"I activate my face-down,** Sakuretsu Armor**. When your monster attacks one of my monsters, I can negate the attack and destroy your monster. Goodbye **Anubis**." Risa waved.

The wolf exploded leaving Hatsu and Zero with an open field. She had to play the face-down she put for Zero when he summoned Arcana Knight Joker. It might give them a winning victory.

"I end my turn. I play my my face-down Trap, **Rotation Confusion**. Instead of you going next, Ura. Its Zero's turn but, this card can only be use this one time. So I'm going to use it wisely."

Zero nodded and drew his next card hoping it to be the card that he needed to win. He looked at the card and jumped up with excitement. It was his Dark Egyptian God card! He was ready to play it at will.

"I send the top 10 cards of my deck to the Graveyard and Special Summon this card from my hand." Zero shouted. A huge blazing phoenix came onto the field. It had bright orange flames that covered its whole body. It had silver armor with the a small crest of the sun on the top of it. The armor covered its lover body while its head, arms, wings and legs were engulfed in fire. A huge dark glow spiraled around it as it was ready to attack.

**Seth, Blazing Phoenix of Chaos**

**Divine/Lvl 10**

**Divine- Beast/Effect**

**ATK ? DEF ?**

"This card gains 500 ATK and DEF for each card in my Graveyard. This card can only get a max attack of 5000 and I have many cards in my Graveyard so its ATK is 5000!" The monster's glow grew stronger and its ATK and DEF points were finally revealed.

**ATK ? - 5000 DEF ? - 5000**

Zero knew its effect and he knew he couldn't attack the turn it was Special Summoned. If he did attack he had to deal with Ura's two face-downs. Zero had to guess one of his face-downs was **Nightmare Calling**. He wondered what would he use it on.

Zero ended his turn quickly and Ura was up once again ready to make his plan in action.

Ura knew this would be his finally draw. The cards that he had in his hand had already set victory.

"I play **Brain Control**. I pay 800 Life Points and take control of one of your monsters until the End Phase. I choose **Seth, Blazing Phoenix of Chaos**." The brain came on the field and pulled Seth over to Ura's side it struggled to break free but, knew it couldn't. An evil smirk came across Ura's face. It was time.

(Ura and Risa 4100) (Zero and Hatsu 3500)

"I place my face-down Trap Card **Nightmare Calling**! It allows me to summon a Nightmare Mode monster from my hand that has the same name in its text." A white card appeared in his hand and revealed to be Seth in its Nightmare Mode. He slowly placed the card down on his Duel Disk and watched the phoenix come out of its new card.

The phoenix was covered in black flames. Its armor was now transformed in a dark grey. Its eyes were now crimson along with its talons. A darkish glow grew even more than its current form. It seemed to be generation darkness within. Its ATK was no different from its original form but, its effect was powerful.

**Seth, Blazing Phoenix of Chaos/Nightmare Mode**

**DARK/Lvl 12**

**Winged-Beast/Effect**

**ATK 5000 DEF 5000**

Hatsu stared up at the dark phoenix and was flabbergasted. She never thought she would see this day come.

"You... turned my monster into a..." Zero was extremely frightened what Ura did to his monster.

Ura laughed, looking at the black phoenix. "I introduced your Seth to the powers of darkness he is now under my control!"

_Its over! Seth's effect is almost unbeatable... I have to find away to bring it back to our side of the field but, how? My face-down it will reflect the damage right back to them and at the same time we will win! (Zero)  
_

"End this duel! Seth!" Ura ordered. The dragon created a huge whirlwind and blew a tornado towards Zero

**Seth, Blazing Phoenix of Chaos/Nightmare Mode**, **ATK 5000**

Hatsu closed her eyes and fear. She knew we were going to lose the duel.

"I activate my face-down **Magical Cylinder**! This card negates your attack and you take damage equal to the damage if I took." The tornado went the other way and hit Ura. He flew back and hit the wall pretty hard. He couldn't believe that he lost.

(Ura and Risa 0) (Hatsu and Zero 3500)

The owners put their respected cards back in their decks and their Duel Disks were deactivated.

"A deal is a deal! Amy Lancaster is in the Shade Industries building on the 20th floor." Ura told them very calmly.

They both walked away without saying goodbye or I'll duel you again.

Hatsu hugged Pete and squeezed him tightly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek which made Zero blush.

"I had fun today! Next time let's have a date that doesn't involve anything with dueling OK?"

Zero replied, "Sure how bout' tomorrow night. Friday night is perfect for just me and you."

Hatsu lit up with a smile on her face. "Sure!"

* * *

"I'll go first I draw!" Sierra drew her sixth card and add it to her hand. "I Normal Summon **Abyss Soldier** from my hand in ATK Mode." A whale like creature appeared on the field. It had the head of a whale and a body with hands and legs. On its right arm the creature held a trident.

**Abyss Soldier**

**WATER/Lvl 4**

**Aqua/Effect**

**ATK 1800 DEF 1300**

Sierra put her hand on two cards and placed them face-down in the Spell and Trap Card field. She hoped that those cards could at least hold off one attack.

I chuckled and drew a card from my deck and added it to my hand.

"I summon from my hand, **Overdragon - Leaf Storm** in attack mode." I said happily. A green dragon came with a leaf vortex. The vortex stopped and revealed the dragon. The dragon had green armor which covered its whole body, yellow eyes, a black spiky tail, sharp claws and feet, and a greenish glow omitting from the dragon.

**Overdragon - Leaf Storm**

**Wind/Lvl 4**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 1900 DEF 0**

_Come on Ace attack me! You'll be sorry when you do! (Sierra)_

_Don't attack her! (Ace controlled by a Nightmare Mode)_

_I have to let her win this isn't me. She is fighting for me. No one has ever done that before. She has been a true mom to me. I may struggle all you want but, I will do whatever it takes to make you lose. (Ace)_

"Attack **Abyss Soldier,** **Overdragon - Leaf Storm**!" I commanded. The dragon spun around and around creating a leaf vortex. Slowly it came charging for the soldier.

**Overdragon - Leaf Storm** **ATK 1900, ****Abyss Soldier** ATK 1800

"I activate a Trap! **Sakuretsu Armor**! This card negates your attack and it also destroys your monster as well." Sierra smiled. I wasn't moved by that stupid little trap. I knew she would do that. I'm just waiting for her to summon her ace monster so I can turn it against her. The monster was destroyed leaving my field wide open.

I closed my eyes and ended my turn with a face-down.

Sierra took a gulp and drew her next card. She put her hand on the Spell Card** A Legendary Ocean** and was ready to play it.

"I play the Field Spell,** A Legendary Ocean**. It decreases the level of a WATER monster in my hand by one it also raises my WATER monsters attack by 200! It is also treated as **Umi**." Sierra exclaimed. The whole field was covered with water that only covered the duelist's feet. The Abyss Soldier dove into the water and began to swim in it. It seemed the water was not deep where the duelists were.

"This is going to be your first step to defeat!" Sierra shouted.

* * *

**Featured Card: A Legendary Ocean: This card's name is treated as "Umi". Reduce the Level of all WATER monsters in both player's hands and on the field by 1. All WATER monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF.**

* * *

**Zero: Master of the Wild Card**

**Ace: Speed Striker SX**

**Sierra: sassysisters9294**

**Pete, Cassia, and Alexander: Hooded Spellcaster**

**Hatsu: Anonymous Lizard **

**Amy: silentwriterforever**

**Ura: Yami E**

**Risa:White Weasel**

**Alice****:Peaceluver6928**

* * *

**Preview of Next Episode**

**"Your Ocean Lord is now under the control of the darkness. Now there is nothing you can do to stop me now!"**

**Sierra looked hand and the cards on her field. She knew she had hope. She had hope to bring me back and get that Egyptian God card!**

**"I will win!"** **Sierra shouted. The top card of her deck glowed as she drew the card and picked it up.**

**"Light will always penetrate the darkness! There will always be hope even if it kills me to critically injure you to learn that!"**

* * *

**Stay Tuned for the next Episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus!**


	12. Episode 12: Sierra's Agony Part 4

**Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus: Episode 12**

**Quick Note: I want to thank Master of the Wild Card for doing the beginning of this chapter for me. I really needed it. I needed to edit a few things about to make the duel longer. So I hope to get 100 reviews this chapter!**

* * *

**Last time:**

**"I'll go first I draw!" Sierra drew her sixth card and add it to her hand. "I Normal Summon Abyss Soldier from my hand in ATK Mode." A whale like creature appeared on the field. It had the head of a whale and a body with hands and legs. On its right arm the creature held a trident.**

**Abyss Soldier**

**WATER/Lvl 4**

**Aqua/Effect**

**ATK 1800 DEF 1300**

**Sierra put her hand on two cards and placed them face-down in the Spell and Trap Card field. She hoped that those cards could at least hold off one attack.**

**I chuckled and drew a card from my deck and added it to my hand.**

**"I summon from my hand, Overdragon - Leaf Storm in attack mode." I said happily. A green dragon came with a leaf vortex. The vortex stopped and revealed the dragon. The dragon had green armor which covered its whole body, yellow eyes, a black spiky tail, sharp claws and feet, and a greenish glow omitting from the dragon.**

**Overdragon - Leaf Storm**

**Wind/Lvl 4**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 1900 DEF 0**

**_Come on Ace attack me! You'll be sorry when you do! (Sierra)_**

**_Don't attack her! (Ace controlled by a Nightmare Mode)_**

**_I have to let her win this isn't me. She is fighting for me. No one has ever done that before. She has been a true mom to me. I may struggle all you want but, I will do whatever it takes to make you lose. (Ace)_**

**"Attack Abyss Soldier, Overdragon - Leaf Storm!" I commanded. The dragon spun around and around creating a leaf vortex. Slowly it came charging for the soldier.**

**Overdragon - Leaf Storm ATK 1900, Abyss Soldier ATK 1800**

**"I activate a Trap! Sakuretsu Armor! This card negates your attack and it also destroys your monster as well." Sierra smiled. I wasn't moved by that stupid little trap. I knew she would do that. I'm just waiting for her to summon her ace monster so I can turn it against her. The monster was destroyed leaving my field wide open.**

**I closed my eyes and ended my turn with a face-down.**

**Sierra took a gulp and drew her next card. She put her hand on the Spell Card A Legendary Ocean and was ready to play it.**

**"I play the Field Spell, A Legendary Ocean. It decreases the level of a WATER monster in my hand by one it also raises my WATER monsters attack by 200! It is also treated as Umi." Sierra exclaimed. The whole field was covered with water that only covered the duelist's feet. The Abyss Soldier dove into the water and began to swim in it. It seemed the water was not deep where the duelists were.**

**"This is going to be your first step to defeat!" Sierra shouted.**

* * *

Sierra glanced at what else she had in her hand. She knew victory was coming very soon. "I tribute **Abyss Soldier** and summon, **Levia-Dragon - Daedalus**. According to **A Legendary Ocean's** effect all WATER monsters in my hand level are reduced to one making **Levia-Dragon - Daedalus** a level 6! That makes the tribute only 1! **Levia** will also gain 200 ATK points when it is summoned on the field due to the effect of my **Legendary Ocean**!" Sierra placed the card on her Duel Disk. A large sea serpent with dragon like features dived into the ocean.

**Levia-Dragon - Daedalus**

**WATER/Lvl 7**

**Sea Serpent/Effect**

**ATK 3000 DEF 1700**

"Attack Ace directly, Levia-Dragon - Daedalus!" She ordered.

**Levia-Dragon - Daedalus** **ATK 3000**

"I activate the effect of **Overdragon - Leaf Storm** from my Graveyard. I can banish this card in my Graveyard and half the battle damage."

The Serpent jumped out of the water and slammed me with its tail creating a huge splash.

(Sierra 4000) (Ace 2500)

I growled in annoyance due to the amount of damage he took.

"Lucky shot!" I said, trying to brush it off as simple luck.

"I'll end my turn from there." Sierra said proudly after managing to knock her opponent down a few pegs.

"My turn!" I said as he drew his card. "I Summon **Overdragon – Rumbling Quake** from my hand in ATK Mode!" The ground shook as a black dragon burst from the earth in front of me. Its' skin was dotted with patches of brown that had a rocky texture to it.

** Overdragon – Rumbling Quake**

**EARTH/Lvl 4**

**Dragon/Tuner**

**ATK 1900 DEF 1900**

"I activate its effect. When this card is Normal Summoned I can Special Summon 1 Overdragon Level 4 monster from my hand. I Special Summon **Overdragon - Blizzard Serpent** from my hand." A blizzard covered the field and froze the water for a moment. A fly dragon swopped over the field. it had armor made of ice crystalline. It had long hands and legs. It stopped upright carrying a two edged spear blade. I knew this dragon would gain 200 ATK and DEF because of **Umi**.

**Overdragon - Blizzard Serpent  
**

**WATER/Lvl 4  
**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 1600 DEF 1600  
**

"Now I tune my level 4 **Overdragon - Blizzard Serpent** with my level 4 **Overdragon – Rumbling Quake**. Shine the power of lightning. Show you blazing fury! I Synchro Summon, **Overdragon - Tor, the Thunderous**!" Both monsters were tuned together to summon a huge metallic red dragon. It had red blazing armor and lighting bolt pieces of armor all over its whole body. It had very huge hands and white eyes. It had multiple wings covered in red and outlined by gold. Holding in its right hand, was a long blazing lighting sword which lightning struck it a couple of times.

**Overdragon - Tor, the Thunderous**

**LIGHT/Lvl 8**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**ATK 3000 DEF 2500**

I laughed as I knew the effect would literally shock her. "I activate its effect. When this card is Synchro Summoned all monsters you control are destroyed! I'm also taking a risk activating this effect. I cannot attack the turn this has been activated. Its a price to pay forgetting rid of the lousy serpent." The dragon slammed its lightning sword on the ground and thunder struck the dragon and made it explode. The dust covered the whole area. Hatsu and Zero saw it came rushing towards it running as fast as they could.

I glanced at his hand and plucked two cards face-down in the Spell/Trap Card Zone to end his turn. Sierra growled and drew her next card.

"I play **Monster Reborn** from my hand to bring back **Levia-Dragon - Daedalus** from my Graveyard. Now, I tribute **Levia-Dragon - Daedalus** to summon! You rule the oceans with your mighty power! Bring that monster to its knees! I summon, ******Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus**!" The Monster that appeared was a large aquatic creature with the features of a dragon were also present

****** Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus**

**Water/Lvl 8**

**Sea-Serpent/Effect**

**ATK 3100 DEF - 2800  
**

"Now, attack!" Sierra ordered. The dragon conjured up a huge tidal wave and sent it towards the dragon.

******Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus** **ATK 3100,** **Overdragon - Tor, the Thunderous** **ATK 3000**

The tidal wave went right through the dragon and made it vanish into a bunch of pixels. I wasn't surprised I only lost 100 LP.

(Ace 2400) (Sierra 4000)

_Why didn't she activate its ability? She is probably stalling but for what? She has no pathetic card in her deck that could stop me. (Ace with Nightmare Mode)_

_I will let her win! (Ace)_

"I end my turn." She said calmly.

I laughed very loudly while Zero and Hatsu came right from behind.

"Your just about to see the finale!"

They looked at the Ocean Dragon Lord and looked back to me they knew she would win. I had no monsters and I only had two set cards. Those two set cards are my ticket to victory.

I drew my next card and add it to my hand. "I play my Trap Card, **Overdragon's Revenge**! When an Overdragon monster was sent to the Graveyard last turn. I can take control of one of your monsters." The Ocean Dragon Lord swam to the other side of the field and stared at Sierra.

_No this can't be happening! (Sierra)_

"I activate, my other face-down Trap Card, **Nightmare Calling**! I can tribute one monster on my side of the field and Special Summon 1 Nightmare Mode monster from my hand that has the same name in its text. Your shadows rule the sea. The oceans bow before your power! I summon ******Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus**/Nightmare Mode!" I shouted with great joy. The monster came back in a slightly darker color. It had black skin and green on the bottom of this dragon. A dark glow came from the dragon and gave off a huge dark pulse. It had red eyes that matched its green wings.

******Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus**/Nightmare Mode

**DARK/Lvl 10**

**Sea Serpent/Effect**

**ATK 3500 DEF 3000**

"Attack her directly!" I laughed insanely. The dragon did the same thing that she did to me. It conjured up a tidal wave and hurled it towards her. She was amazed that I could turn her most powerful monster against her and turn in into a Nightmare Mode monster.

******Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus**/Nightmare Mode ATK 3500

The tidal wave hit Sierra and she was lunged back and hit the ground and flipped a couple of times. She was on her knees in pain with only 500 LP left. She couldn't lose she has to win for the sake of her friend.

(Sierra 500) (Ace 2400)

"I end my turn with a face-down." I smirked. Sierra huffed for moment. She was under pressure this was her last turn. If she didn't do something now she would lose.

"You can do it Sierra!" Zero cheered.

Sierra got up from the ground and stood up. She was completely amazed how she could stand with a broken ankle.

"Your Ocean Lord is now under the control of the darkness. Now there is nothing you can do to stop me now!"

Sierra looked hand and the cards on her field. She knew she had hope. She had hope to bring me back and get that Egyptian God card!

"I will win!" Sierra shouted. The top card of her deck glowed as she drew the card and picked it up.

"Light will always penetrate the darkness! There will always be hope even if it kills me to critically injure you to learn that! I activate the effect of **Serapis, the Light Angel**! When my opponent controls a monster with more than 3000 ATK I can Special Summon this card from my hand! According to this card, this summon cannot be negated." Sierra slammed the card on her Duel Disk. A heavenly light blinded me as a white angel came onto the field. She had golden armor with ancient Egyptian symbols. She wore a white robe covering her legs and upper body. She had black war boots with gold on her. On her head she had an ancient Egyptian Crown that covered her whole head. She had white eyes and fair skin. On her right arm was a large golden staff with a sharp blade at the end of it.

**Serapis, the Light Angel**

**Divine/Lvl 10**

**Divine-Beast/Effect**

**ATK 4000 DEF 4000**

I knew I would be there to see her summon that wonderful beast. Now it was time for me to win this duel.

"Attack the Nightmare Mode, Serapis" She yelled with excitement.

**Serapis, the Light Angel** **ATK 4000, ********Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus**/Nightmare Mode **ATK 3500**

"Sorry! I activate my Trap, **Mirror Force**. This card negates your attack and destroys all attack position monsters! You summoned that thing for nothing." A blast hit the angel and it exploded. Sierra fell to her knees she knew she was going to lose now. There was no way for her to win it was impossible.

"I... I... end... my... turn." She cried.

"I drew my next card and ordered my beast to attack her directly.

**********Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus**/Nightmare Mode **ATK 3500**

The tidal wave hit her and she flew back and hit the ground.

"No, Sierra." Pete fainted.

(Sierra 0) (Ace 2400)

Zero and Hatsu rushed towards her. She was on her knees crying. She lost and now she had to live up to her word.

_That was a close one. I thought I was going to lose him. (Alice)_

"What did you do to her?" Zero yelled.

I shrugged. "I did nothing. She lost and now she has to live up to her word."

Sierra sniffled and limped towards me.

"What was the deal?" Zero yelled.

Sierra sniffled and replied, "The deal was if I lost I would join them and if I won I would get Sobek back. I guess this... is... goodbye."

I put my arm around Sierra to help her walk while Alice was walking next to me.

_We lost two people because of those Nightmare Modes!_

Zero clenched his fist and yelled, "I will beat you Ace! When I do I will make you pay for what you've done to use! You hear me?

I stopped for a second and turned around.

"I hear you loud in clear. If you plan on beating me you have to surpass the human limits." I laughed.

We continued walking leaving Pete, Hatsu, and Zero in the dust.

"Why?" Hatsu cried.

* * *

**Featured Card: Serapis, the Light Angel. Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (Not Normal Set) This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned to the field you opponent cannot activate any cards effects. This card be Special Summoned from you hand when your opponent controls a monster with 3000 or more ATK. This card cannot be destroyed by Spells or Monster effects. Once per turn: You can pay 500 life points and take control of one monster your opponent controls. That monster cannot attack or be tributed.  
**

* * *

**OC's**

**Zero:Master of the Wild Card**

**Ace: Speed Striker SX**

**Sierra:sassysisters9294**

**Pete, Cassia, and Alexander:Hooded Spellcaster**

**Hatsu: Anonymous Lizard **

**Amy:silentwriterforever**

**Ura: Yami E**

**Risa:White Weasel**

**Alice:Peaceluver6498**

* * *

**Preview of next episode:**

**"The time has come for me show my face and take part in this battle you guys have been facing."**

**Alice bowed as he stepped into the light.  
**

**"I'm not worthy to see you in the light." She said.**

**"You are all worthy. Its time for the Chaos Dragons to bring destruction to this world!"  
**

**Alice got up off the ground and bowed and left the room. She took a breather and closed her eyes thinking this is just a dream.**

_**What am I doing?**** (Alice)**_

* * *

**Stay Tuned for the Next Episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus!  
**


	13. Episode 13: A Big Break!

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Spirit Nexus, Episode 13**

_**Hey there guys! I'm Master of the Wild Card! I'm sure you've seen some of my work in Speed Striker SX's story already, including my OC, Zero. For this chapter, SSSX and I agreed to slow things down for a bit, and that I would write this next chapter for him. **_

_**Basically, for this chapter, we're gonna have Hatsu be Zero's girl. So disregard chapter 13's preview for the time being.**_

_**Now, one more thing; thanks for R&R-ing the story. Speed Striker appreciates it. Also, if you guys like my OC, Zero, then you can go check out my profile and read my story, 'Yu-Gi-Oh! FES', where he's the main character.**_

_**Shameless advertising aside, let's get this underway!**_

_**Okay, ONE MORE THING. Striker and I have decided to start a forum together, and we need more people. So, if you like this story, and you're interested in joining, then stop by the Nexus of the Black Dragons forum.**_

…

We all just walked back to Pete's condo in silence. I mean, what could we possibly say? Another of our friends just turned on us. We were all pretty shaken up.

By the time we'd gotten back, we were all just ready to sleep and hope it was all a dream. Me? I couldn't sleep a wink for a good hour. I just laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling, angry at those guys for not only taking away the cards that'd been special to me for years, but taking away two of my new friends. Eventually, I fell asleep amidst my anger.

…

The next morning was mostly uneventful. Everyone pretty much stayed away from each other while they tried to calm down a bit. Me? I went out around noon and dueled as many people as I could in the park to vent. That's pretty much how I handle things like this; I just duel and duel until I've had enough and I calm down.

After a few hours, it hit me that it was Friday, and I'd promised Hatsu yesterday that we'd go out tonight. But then again, she might not be in the mood for that, considering everything that happened yesterday.

Hmmm… But who knows? Maybe this could be just what she needs to get her mind off things. Same could be said for me, I guess. That dueling session really didn't do much in the way of helping me vent.

On my way back, I passed by a poster that mentioned a festival tonight. It was one of those old 'summer festivals' that used to be held every year, way back when this city used to be Tokyo instead of Domino City, which used to be New Domino City. That was at least two centuries ago. Huh. Guess someone wanted to keep Japanese culture at least _somewhat_ alive around here.

From what I remember of old Japanese culture, generally girls would wear a yukata to these kinds of festivals, which was kind of like a kimono. Nowadays, you only see the higher-ups in Tops with yukata. Though they _are_ sold in a store that opened recently.

Man, don't you just love conveniences?

By the time I got back, it was around six or so, and the festival kicks up around eight. I found Hatsu sitting in the living room, probably just thinking. She noticed me walking by and looked in my direction.

"Hey." She greeted. "Where've you been?"

"Out trying to blow off some steam." I replied. "Didn't work." Hatsu laughed with a sad smile.

"It's funny how you're so calm about all this. I have no clue what to do, myself. After everything that's happened, I don't know what to expect." Hatsu said. She paused before continuing. "This may seem sudden… But are you still up for that date tonight?" I chuckled.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." I answered. Hatsu smiled somewhat.

"I think that it's a good idea to just step back and take a break from all this 'saving the world' stuff." She said with a sigh.

I nodded. "Same here. Y'know there's a summer festival going on tonight."

"You mean like the ones from back when Duel Monsters didn't even exist?" Hatsu inquired. "I heard that those are fun, and I've always wanted to go to one."

"Well tonight's your lucky night." I said with a smile. "You have a yukata?" Hatsu shook her head.

"No, but I know where I can get one." Was her reply. Seriously? Well, that helps. "I guess I have to go yukata shopping then…" The pink-haired duelist stood up and headed towards the door.

"Hey wait-!" I started, but got cut off by the shutting of the front door, preventing me from asking her if she just wanted to meet at the park where the festival would be held.

*sigh* I'm sixteen and I'll still never understand girls…

…

Later that night, I made my way towards the park where the summer festival was being held. Earlier, I'd gone back to my apartment and changed my clothes. I was now wearing a dark-blue button-up shirt instead of my normal T-shirt. I had also styled my hair back so that the fringe wasn't hanging in my face. I also kept the jacket on, mainly because it makes me look awesome.

Anyways, getting off track. I ended up running into Hatsu on the way and WOW what a yukata!

The yukata Hatsu wore was white with crimson rose patterns on it, and she still wore her black headband to top it off.

_Wow. _

"Hey…" I said, while desperately trying to hide the blush I could feel creeping up on me.

"Hey." Hatsu greeted with a small giggle. "Well, don't you look nice."

"Yeah. You look great too." I replied.

_Okay. Pull. Yourself. Together. Man. (Zero)_

"So, um….Do you want to walk for a bit?" Hatsu asked, allowing me to snap out of my mental pep talk.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." I said as we started to walk through the park that was being bathed in the light from the slowly setting sun.

As we walked through the park and saw everything that the festival had to offer, I had to say, they definitely know how to recreate history. Having various stands set up for selling food and other refreshments, all sorts of games for the festival-goers to enjoy, and even a stage where a band was playing a variety of music.

We attempted at playing a few of the games, which Hatsu trumped me at half of the time (card games have always been my style anyways), bought some food and ate on a bench overlooking a small pond, and after awhile, we went out into a small field to watch the fireworks that were being unloaded into the sky. We found a spot by a tree and sat down (though I had to help out Hatsu, since, from what I've heard, it's annoying to move in a yukata).

Suddenly, I felt something on my right shoulder. I turned to see that Hatsu had placed her head on it. I smiled to myself and gently placed my arm around her shoulder as we continued to watch the spectacular show in the sky…

…

After that, we'd decided to play some games for a bit longer. And I managed to win a prize from one of them, which was a doll that looked like a plump snowman wearing a blue cap and a toothy grin on his face. Apparently, it was called 'Jack Frost', and it's a character from those Shin Megami Tensei games I've heard about. I gave it to Hatsu as a gift, and after that, we decided to head off, with the pink-haired duelist clutching the Jack Frost doll lime it was a puppy.

I don't blame her, that thing's pretty freakin' adorable.

Anyways, we ended up getting rained on (literally) as we walked back to Pete's condo, and I gave Hatsu my jacket to huddle in. Better her than me, right? Once we got back the rain had reduced to a drizzle, and Hatsu had given me my jacket back.

"Well, that was fun." I said with a faint smile.

"Yeah. I think I feel a lot better now that I've had some time to think about other things." Hatsu replied. I nodded and smiled before walking in the opposite direction.

"We should do this again sometime." I said as I waved. "See you later."

"Where are you going?" Hatsu asked out of curiosity.

"I'll be crashing back at my apartment tonight. I need to keep it in shape every now and then." I explained.

"Oh. Well see you tomorrow then!" Hatsu said as she waved back at me. I smiled warmly and made my way back to my place. Once I got inside, I looked around the small, empty apartment. Mom was out of town on business as per usual, so I had the place to myself. I went to my room and quickly got out of my wet clothes before putting them into the drier.

"Heh. That went well." I muttered to myself as I put on a fresh pair of clothes. "It's good to see her smiling again." I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling in thought for a while before drifting off into sleep, Ace's last words to me echoing in my head from our last encounter.

_-I hear you loud in clear. If you plan on beating me… You have to surpass human limits.-_

_**Okay, so there's the chapter. A bit short, I know, but there wasn't much for me to cover really. So starting next chapter, we'll start to get back into the action.**_

_**And no. Zero and Hatsu are NOT officially going out. This chapter was merely a seed for that bond to form and strengthen.**_

_**Speaking of Hatsu, I hope I got her personality right in this. So, don't flame me if I got it wrong.**_

_**Now, that should do it, so I'll hand the baton back over to Striker next chapter.**_

* * *

**Zero:Master of the Wild Card**

**Ace: Speed Striker SX**

**Sierra:sassysisters9294**

**Pete, Cassia, and Alexander:Hooded Spellcaster**

**Hatsu: Anonymous Lizard **

**Amy:silentwriterforever**

**Ura: Yami E**

**Risa:White Weasel**

**Alice:Peaceluver6498**

* * *

**Stay Tuned for the Next Episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus.**

**Quick Note: The preview of the last chapter is the chapter after this one k! (Speed Striker)  
**

**Link to forum: forum/Nexus-of-the-Black-Dragons/141236/**

**Or go on my profile and scroll down to find it. (Speed Striker)**


	14. Episode 14: Charge! Nexus Mode! Part 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus: Episode 14  
**

**Quick Note: Well for the last time I had to do the episode before 13. It was hard to do a last time with episode 13. I want to thank Wild again! He has done a good job helping me out. He will write another chapter one of these days. I hope to get 9 reviews on this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Last time:**

**"No, Sierra." Pete fainted.**

**(Sierra 0) (Ace 2400)**

**Zero and Hatsu rushed towards her. She was on her knees crying. She lost and now she had to live up to her word.**

**_That was a close one. I thought I was going to lose him. (Alice)_**

**"What did you do to her?" Zero yelled.**

**I shrugged. "I did nothing. She lost and now she has to live up to her word."**

**Sierra sniffled and limped towards me.**

**"What was the deal?" Zero yelled.**

**Sierra sniffled and replied, "The deal was if I lost I would join them and if I won I would get Sobek back. I guess this... is... goodbye."**

**I put my arm around Sierra to help her walk while Alice was walking next to me.**

**_We lost two people because of those Nightmare Modes!_**

**Zero clenched his fist and yelled, "I will beat you Ace! When I do I will make you pay for what you've done to us! You hear me?**

**I stopped for a second and turned around.**

**"I hear you loud in clear. If you plan on beating me you have to surpass the human limits." I laughed.**

**We continued walking leaving Pete, Hatsu, and Zero in the dust.**

* * *

The next day we decided to have a team meeting over at Pete's place. It felt so empty only having 3 members. We decided to discuss our plans into breaking into Shade Industries. Since Zero and Hatsu had won the duel against Ura and Risa. He now knew where Amy Lancaster was. Hatsu knew it would probably be a trap again to lure one of us to go turncoat. That was a risk we had to take. Zero sat quietly clenching his fists as the words that I said kept echoing in his mind.

_I hear you loud in clear. If you plan on beating me... you have to surpass human limits!_

"Alright, the building has 20 floors. We are all gonna split up and search everywhere. Try not to get caught. We want to make this fast and easy."

Hatsu stood silent for a moment and replied, "Its probably a trap. They gave us little information. They probably know we are coming."

Zero didn't care about how many floors or it was a trap. He wanted revenge.

"I know! We will have to take a risk. We can end this right now!" He yelled.

We all nodded. After discussing the rest of our plan. We ran outside and sprinted to towards the Shade Industries building. We stood at the front door. We all took a deep breath. Was this really going to be worth it? We all thought.

Zero took no time and pushed the doors open. The lobby was dark and there were dim lights everywhere. Pete and Hatsu followed soon after. We walked slowly as our footsteps echoed throughout the area. We ran towards 3 elevators and tried to click a floor for each of us to go on. We pressed no buttons and the elevator zoomed up very quickly. After a few seconds, it stopped. It seemed we were all on different floors but, it was the same scenery except there was a large well lit circle in the middle of the room.

Zero walked slowly as his footsteps echoed throughout the area. He noticed that Hatsu and Pete weren't behind him. They did agree they would split up. He walked closer and saw a dark figure clapping his hands.

"Welcome to the 16th floor! Your not going to get past me, Zero."

The dark figure stepped into light only to reveal it was Ura. Zero knew Hatsu was right again it was a trap but, he didn't care.

"Listen, Ura! I'm here not only to save Amy but, to beat Ace in a duel. If I have to go through you to get there than so be it." Zero's and Ura's Duel Disk activated as they both slid the decks into the slot.

"Alright, I'm going to mix things up in this duel. The stakes are going to be higher. If you win! You and I will switch decks and you can go through me to the next floor where Hatsu will be facing Risa. If I win... you have to quit dueling forever! Did you really think this would be easy? I'm going to end this here and now for you, Zero." Ura laughed evilly.

Zero growled and stared into his cold red eyes. He knew what he had to do.

They backed up a few steps and shouted, "Duel!" We than drew 5 cards from our decks to our hands.

Zero (4000) Ura (4000)

"I draw," Zero exclaimed. "I summon **Nightmare Wolf - Kori**!" I placed the card on my Duel Disk and saw a black wolf come onto the field. On its back were ice crystals. It claws were also ice crystals as well. On its mouth and most of its body was white fur over top of some black.

**Nightmare Wolf - Kori**

**WATER/Lvl 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**ATK 1800 DEF 1700**

"I activate its effect! I can Normal Summon or Set another Nightmare Wolf monster this turn. I Normal Summon **Nightmare Wolf - Kasai** in ATK Mode!" Zero yelled. The same wolf came but, this time it was on fire. It had fire claws and its tail was literally on fire. It seemed to not hurt the wolf at all.

**Nightmare Wolf - Kasai**

**FIRE/Lvl 3**

**Beast/Effect**

**ATK - 1500 DEF 1000**

"I end my turn with a face-down." Zero said with ease.

A dark aura spiraled around Ura as he drew his next card. He looked at it carefully and smiled.

"I Normal Summon **Overdragon- Eternal Burn**!" He said with ease. A huge flaming dragon came on the field. It had red armor that covered its whole body. It had small hands with sharp claws. Its green eyes glared into Zero's soul. Its wings were a blazing flame that was shaped just like if they were real wings. The dragon lead out a loud screeching roar that echoed throughout the whole area.

**Overdragon - Eternal Burn**

**FIRE/Lvl 4**

**Dragon/Tuner**

**ATK 1500 DEF 0**

"I play the Spell Card, **Overdragon Skill: Flaming Vortex**! When a FIRE Overdragon has been Normal Summoned or Special Summoned to the field it gains 500 ATK until the End Phase." A swirling fire vortex surrounded the dragon as it gained 500 ATK.

** Overdragon - Eternal Burn ATK 1500 - 2000**

"Now, **Eternal Burn** attack, **Nightmare Wolf - Kasai**!" Ura ordered.

**Overdragon - Eternal Burn ATK 2000, Nightmare Wolf- Kasai ATK 1500**

The dragon slammed its fiery tail against the wolf as it exploding causing Zero to fall back and losing 500 LP. It was no big deal to him.

Zero (3500) Ura (4000)

"You forgot its effect is that when is destroyed** Nightmare Wolf - Kasai** activates. When its destroyed by battle I can Special Summon a Nightmare Wolf monster from my deck! I Special Summon** Nightmare Wolf - Chikyu** in DEF Mode!" A wolf covered in rocks came onto the field. Its eyes were orange while everything else was covered in grey stone.

**Nightmare Wolf - Chikyu**

**Earth/Lvl 4**

**Beast/Effect**

**ATK 0 DEF 2000**

"I end my turn with a face-down." The spiraling vortex vanished from the dragon returning its ATK points back to 1500.

Zero huffed and drew his next card. He could summon Seth but, it would be to risky with the face-down that Ura had.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sierra blinked her eyes and woke up with a bright light in her face. She found out she was laying on a soft white bed. Sierra was calm like she lost the duel on purpose and this was just a dream. She got up from the bed and looked at the TV Screen on the wall. She saw 3 screens of one person dueling and the other two on different floors. She recognize those faces they were Hatsu and Pete's.

She looked around the room and noticed no one was around. It was strange. There was a note left on the table with a card attached to it. She read it out loud.

_We have some business to take care of. We will be back with you in a hour or so. Meet up with us if you get the chance and also, put the card attached to this note in your deck. Your going to need if your going to be one of us._

_Yours Truly,_

_Ace, Risa, Alice, and Ura._

"They came to save me or to save... Amy Lancaster... didn't they know it was a trap. I got to get out of here and warn Hatsu and Pete." She said to herself. All the doors were locked. This was going to get interesting.

* * *

"I play, **Monster Rebor**.." Zero was cut off by Ura.

Ura laughed, "I've seen this strategy. Your going to try to summon **Overcross Wolf** not going to happen! I play my face-down Trap Card, **Dark Bribe**. It negates the activation of a Spell or Trap card and you draw 1 card. Sorry but, your strategy has just been eliminated!"

The Spell Card exploded as Zero drew 1 card. His first strategy was now eliminated just in the third turn. He was hoping he would do that.

"I tribute my 3 Nightmare Wolves and Normal Summon, **Seth Blazing Phoenix of Chaos**!" Zero yelled watching his ace card coming onto the field. A huge blazing phoenix came onto the field. It had bright orange flames that covered its whole body. It had silver armor with the a small crest of the sun on the top of it. The armor covered its lover body while its head, arms, wings and legs were engulfed in fire. A huge dark glow spiraled around it as it was ready to attack.

**Seth, Blazing Phoenix of Chaos**

**Divine/Lvl 10**

**Divine- Beast/Effect**

**ATK ? DEF ?**

"Since I didn't use the Graveyard effect, he still gains 5000 ATK and DEF when its Normal Summoned." Zero smiled somewhat.

**Seth, Blazing Phoenix of Chaos** **ATK ? - 5000 DEF ? - 5000**

Ura wasn't surprised, he put a finger on the card that would be Zero's demise.

"I activate, "Overdragon - Lightning Bolt from my hand. When a Level 8 or higher monster is summoned on the field. I can discard this card from the Graveyard and take control of it." The phoenix flew over to Ura's side of the field as Zero knew it was over.

"I'm going to toy with you a little longer so I end my turn with a face-down."

_I want to end this duel with Seth in its Nightmare Mode to see how powerful Nightmares are._

Zero took a gulp and drew his next card. If the card he drew isn't good enough this duel will end.

* * *

**Featured Card: Nightmare Wolf - Chikyu Effect: Once per turn: This card cannot be destroyed by battle when this card is in DEF Mode.  
**

* * *

**OC's**

**Zero:Master of the Wild Card**

**Ace: Speed Striker SX**

**Sierra:sassysisters9294**

**Pete, Cassia, and Alexander:Hooded Spellcaster**

**Hatsu: Anonymous Lizard **

**Amy:silentwriterforever**

**Ura: Yami E**

**Risa:White Weasel**

**Alice:Peaceluver6498**

* * *

**Next time:**

**"Attack him directly Seth!" Ura laughed. Zero had only one shot if only he had the power to defeat him.**

**"I will not lose!" Zero yelled. A gold light surround him as he screamed, "Nexus Mode!" The bright light blinded Ura as Zero soon came out of the light. He looked like Azure Dragon but, in a human armor mode. On his back where the same wings with blue flames. This change covered his whole bod except his head. His hair was black and admitting a red glow.**

**"You may have the dark but, I have the light. Together the power of my cards will beat you!"**

* * *

**Stay Tuned for the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus.**


	15. Episode 15: Charge! Nexus Mode! Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus: Episode 15**

**Quick Note: This is being told from Zero's POV until Ace reappears in the later chapters. Wild Card wrote this chapter cause I didn't have time! He did a excellent job!  
**

**Mistake: Zero was supposed to end his turn when Ura activated the Overdragon's ability and made Seth turn to his side of the field. You probably didn't notice that but, I did.**

* * *

**Last time:**

**"I play, Monster Rebor-" Zero was then cut off by Ura before he could finish.**

**Ura laughed, "I've seen this strategy. You're going to try to summon Overcross Wolf! Well, not going to happen! I play my face-down Trap Card, Dark Bribe. It negates the activation of a Spell or Trap card and you get to draw a card. Sorry, but your strategy has just been eliminated!"**

**The Spell Card exploded as Zero drew 1 card. His first strategy was now eliminated just in the third turn. He was hoping he would do that.**

**"I tribute my 3 Nightmare Wolves and Normal Summon Seth, Blazing Phoenix of Chaos!" Zero yelled watching his ace card coming onto the field. A huge blazing phoenix came onto the field. It had bright orange flames that covered its whole body. It had silver armor with the a small crest of the sun on the top of it. The armor covered its lover body while its head, arms, wings and legs were engulfed in fire. A huge dark glow spiraled around it as it was ready to attack. **

**Seth, Blazing Phoenix of Chaos**  
**Divine/Lvl 10**  
**Divine- Beast/Effect**  
**ATK ? DEF ?**

**"Since I didn't use the Graveyard effect, he still gains 5000 ATK and DEF when it's Normal Summoned." Zero smiled somewhat.**

**Seth, Blazing Phoenix of Chaos ATK ? - 5000 DEF ? - 5000**

**Ura wasn't surprised, he put a finger on the card that would be Zero's demise.**

**"I activate, Overdragon - Lightning Bolt's effect from my hand. When a Level 8 or higher monster is summoned on the field. I can discard this card from the Graveyard and take control of it." The phoenix flew over to Ura's side of the field as Zero knew it was over.**

**"I end my turn." Zero growled.**

_**I want to end this duel with Seth in its Nightmare Mode to see how powerful Nightmares are or Azure Dragon Lord he'll show him the ropes! (Ura)**_

Ura tapped his foot as I was amazed by the move he just played. He took my ace and turned it against me! I couldn't believe it with my own eyes! I was so shocked my anger now started to turn into rage.

"I draw," Ura drew his next card. He looked at the cards in his hands and smiled. "I tribute **Seth, Blazing Phoenix of Chaos **to Normal Summon,** Overdragon - Freeze Draco. Overdragon - Freeze Draco's** ability activates, when there is a level 4 or lower **Overdragon **monster in my Graveyard I can Special Summon it to my side of the field! "Rise **Overdragon - Lightning Bolt**!" He yelled with excitement. Lightning struck the field and a small thunder dragon with blue skin and electrifying wings hovered of the field.

**Overdragon - Lightning Bolt**  
**LIGHT/Lvl 4**  
**Dragon/Tuner**  
**ATK 0 DEF 0**

I knew what he was about to do. He was going to Synchro Summon **Azure Dragon Lord**. That was a good move he played, admittedly. There's one mistake he made... the card in my hand will bring that dragon to its knees.

"I tune my level 6 **Overdragon - Freeze Draco** with my level 4 **Overdragon - Lightning Bolt** to Synchro Summon **Azure Dragon Lord**!" Both monsters were highlighted in gold and were about to become one huge monster.

**6* + 4* = 10***

A burst of blue flames replaced the blinding light, revealing Ura's ace Monster.

**Azure Dragon Lord  
DARK/Lvl 10  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK 3900 / DEF 0**

I smirked internally, my trap about to snap shut.

"Not so fast!" I countered as I pressed a button on my Duel Disk. "I activate my trap card! **Nightmare Art - Command Melody**!"

"What?!" Ura asked in shock.

"When you Special Summon a Monster to your field, I can take control of it!" I explained as the flaming dragon flew over to my field.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Ura said irritably.

"I draw!" I yelled as I started my turn. "Now, **Azure Dragon Lord**! Attack Ura directly with Wild Azure Burst!" The dragon obeyed its' new master by charging up a blast of azure flames in its mouth before releasing them upon Ura, who didn't hide the smirk on his face.

"You mean that would have happened if I hadn't activated my **Sakuretsu Armor** Trap Card!" Ura countered. Azure Dragon Lord stopped in his tracks and shattered into pixels.

"I end my turn from there…" I growled.

"My move then!" Ura said as he drew his card. "And I'll play the Spell Card **Nightmare Reborn** to Special Summon one **Nightmare Mode** Monster from my Deck as long as its normal form is in one of our Graveyards! I Special Summon **Seth, Blazing Phoenix of Chaos/Nightmare Mode**!" I gasped as Ura laughed maniacally. My best Monster rose up in a burst of black flames, having been transformed by the shadows once more.

**Seth, Blazing Phoenix of Chaos/Nightmare Mode  
DARK/Lvl 12  
Winged-Beast/Effect  
ATK 5000 / DEF 5000**

"Now attack him directly **Seth**!" Ura ordered. "Go, Nightmare Chaos Stream!" I growled and clenched my fists. If I didn't stop this attack, then I'd lose, and have to give up Dueling forever…

… NO! I can't let that happen! If I can't Duel anymore, I won't be able to protect those that are close to me. I'm not losing anyone anymore! Never again!

"I won't lose!" I yelled. Suddenly, I noticed that a golden light was covering the room. Looking down, I saw that I was the source of the light. Then, as if I'd always known about it, I felt two words forming on my tongue. "Nexus Mode!" As I shouted the words, I felt immense power flowing through me. Then, I heard an authoritative roar sounding out from everywhere at once. Somehow I knew that it was **Azure Dragon Lord **roaring from within the Graveyard. As the power continued to swell, the light I emitted grew brighter and brighter, forcing Ura to cover his eyes.

Once the light dimmed down, the power swell had leveled out, and I stepped forward. I saw a clear image of myself within my mind. I was now wearing some sort of strange battle armor in the exact appearance of **Azure Dragon Lord**. On my back were the same azure flame-covered wings, and my body was covered in armor that looked like the rest of its' form. The only thing not housed in this armor was my head, but changes had undergone there as well. My hair was no longer teal, but black, with a faint crimson glow radiating from it.

I somehow knew what this was.

Nexus Mode, the result of my desire to protect others.

I had finally done what Ace told me to do. I had exceeded human limits.

"What the-?" Ura began, but I interrupted him by holding up a glowing card covered in a golden light. The light vanished to reveal a brand new Spell Card.

"I activate **Nexus Guard**! When I activate this card, I'm allowed to negate one attack!" I said as I played the card on my Duel Disk, which was now covered in azure flames. A golden barrier of light was thrown up around me just as Seth fired a blast of black flames at me. The flames bounced harmlessly off of the barrier, preventing me from taking the attack.

"How did you-?" Ura asked in disbelief. "Y-You lucky little punk! I'll end my turn from there!" I closed my eyes and concentrated on my deck, which had been emitting a golden light this whole time.

"As long as there's darkness in the world, there will always be light to shine through it!" I yelled as I drew my next card, which was covered in an azure flame when I opened my eyes. I added it to my hand and looked at what I now had. By the looks of it, all my cards had changed into ones I didn't recognize at all, including the **Nexus Guard** I'd just played. I saw an interesting combo I could use amidst these new cards.

"I activate the Spell Card, **Nexus Fusion**!" I declared as I played the new Spell. "With this, I can Fusion Summon a **Nexus** Monster from my Extra Deck by sending the proper materials from my hand or field to the Graveyard! "

"When did you get those cards?" Ura asked in panic. I ignored him.

"I choose to send these three Monsters from my hand to the Graveyard; **Nexus King**, **Nexus Queen**, and **Nexus Jack**!" I placed the three Monsters in my Graveyard, causing three orbs of golden light to appear on my field before blending together into a larger mass of power. "Come forth! **Nexus Overlord, Master of Bonds**!" As I called out the name of my new Monster, a flash of golden light flooded the room once more.

When the light dimmed, the new Fusion Monster was revealed. It was a mighty warrior clad in golden armor with bluish gems embedded in his shoulders and chest. He had long and untidy hair that was jet black, and piercing green eyes. He rode atop a horse covered in the same golden armor, and he wielded a massive sword easily as big as he was tall. He glared at Ura, and I did as well.

**Nexus Overlord, Master of Bonds  
LV 10  
LIGHT  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK 4500 / DEF 3800**

I could tell by the look on his face that Ura was a bit panicked now.

"Behold, this is the true power of mankind!" I yelled as I stared my opponent down.

* * *

**Featured Card: Nexus Overlord, Master of Bonds. Effect: Unknown at this point  
**

* * *

**Next Time:**

**"There is no way... he can have this power. I won't lose either! Sometimes the darkness can overcome the light!" Ura screamed. He drew his next card which was covered in black.**

**"You may have defeated Seth but, you haven't defeated the ultimate Overdragon!"**

**I wasn't amused I could stop any card he would throw at me. There was no hope for that card he drew for him to turn this duel around.**

**"Give me your best shot!" I yelled cockily.**

**"With pleasure," He taunted.**

* * *

**Note to Wild Card: I changed Nexus Knight to Jack cause I already made a whole group of Nexus Knights. Example: Nexus Knight Spade and Nexus Knight Diamond. They are based off of playing cards to make things interesting!**

* * *

**OC's**

**Zero:Master of the Wild Card**

**Ace: Speed Striker SX**

**Sierra:sassysisters9294**

**Pete, Cassia, and Alexander:Hooded Spellcaster**

**Hatsu: Anonymous Lizard **

**Amy:silentwriterforever**

**Ura: Yami E**

**Risa:White Weasel**

**Alice:Peaceluver6498**

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus!**


	16. Episode 16:Charge! Nexus Mode! Part 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus: Episode 16**

**Quick Note: I'm taking a huge break cause I'm getting worn out from being busy so I might let Wild write the next chap. I also want to thank Blazer for helping me out with this chap. She inspired me with great ideas I hope you like!  
**

* * *

**Last time!**

**"Now attack him directly Seth!" Ura ordered. "Go, Nightmare Chaos Stream!" I growled and clenched my fists. If I didn't stop this attack, then I'd lose, and have to give up Dueling forever…**

**… NO! I can't let that happen! If I can't Duel anymore, I won't be able to protect those that are close to me. I'm not losing anyone anymore! Never again!**

**"I won't lose!" I yelled. Suddenly, I noticed that a golden light was covering the room. Looking down, I saw that I was the source of the light. Then, as if I'd always known about it, I felt two words forming on my tongue. "Nexus Mode!" As I shouted the words, I felt immense power flowing through me. Then, I heard an authoritative roar sounding out from everywhere at once. Somehow I knew that it was Azure Dragon Lord roaring from within the Graveyard. As the power continued to swell, the light I emitted grew brighter and brighter, forcing Ura to cover his eyes.**

**Once the light dimmed down, the power swell had leveled out, and I stepped forward. I saw a clear image of myself within my mind. I was now wearing some sort of strange battle armor in the exact appearance of Azure Dragon Lord. On my back were the same azure flame-covered wings, and my body was covered in armor that looked like the rest of its' form. The only thing not housed in this armor was my head, but changes had undergone there as well. My hair was no longer teal, but black, with a faint crimson glow radiating from it.**

**I somehow knew what this was.**

**Nexus Mode, the result of my desire to protect others.**

**I had finally done what Ace told me to do. I had exceeded human limits.**

**"What the-?" Ura began, but I interrupted him by holding up a glowing card covered in a golden light. The light vanished to reveal a brand new Spell Card.**

**"I activate Nexus Guard! When I activate this card, I'm allowed to negate one attack!" I said as I played the card on my Duel Disk, which was now covered in azure flames. A golden barrier of light was thrown up around me just as Seth fired a blast of black flames at me. The flames bounced harmlessly off of the barrier, preventing me from taking the attack.**

**"How did you-?" Ura asked in disbelief. "Y-You lucky little punk! I'll end my turn from there!" I closed my eyes and concentrated on my deck, which had been emitting a golden light this whole time.**

**"As long as there's darkness in the world, there will always be light to shine through it!" I yelled as I drew my next card, which was covered in an azure flame when I opened my eyes. I added it to my hand and looked at what I now had. By the looks of it, all my cards had changed into ones I didn't recognize at all, including the Nexus Guard I'd just played. I saw an interesting combo I could use amidst these new cards.**

**"I activate the Spell Card, Nexus Fusion!" I declared as I played the new Spell. "With this, I can Fusion Summon a Nexus Monster from my Extra Deck by sending the proper materials from my hand or field to the Graveyard! "**

**"When did you get those cards?" Ura asked in panic. I ignored him.**

**"I choose to send these three Monsters from my hand to the Graveyard; Nexus King, Nexus Queen, and Nexus Jack!" I placed the three Monsters in my Graveyard, causing three orbs of golden light to appear on my field before blending together into a larger mass of power. "Come forth! Nexus Overlord, Master of Bonds!" As I called out the name of my new Monster, a flash of golden light flooded the room once more.**

**When the light dimmed, the new Fusion Monster was revealed. It was a mighty warrior clad in golden armor with bluish gems embedded in his shoulders and chest. He had long and untidy hair that was jet black, and piercing green eyes. He rode atop a horse covered in the same golden armor, and he wielded a massive sword easily as big as he was tall. He glared at Ura, and I did as well.**

**Nexus Overlord, Master of Bonds**  
**LV 10**  
**LIGHT**  
**Warrior/Fusion/Effect**  
**ATK 4500 / DEF 3800**

**I could tell by the look on his face that Ura was a bit panicked now.**

**"Behold, this is the true power of mankind!" I yelled as I stared my opponent down.**

* * *

_**Zero (3500) Ura (4000)**_

_**Nexus Overlord's** ATK Points are not strong enough to take down Seth! All I can do is place a... my thought was interrupted by a voice that sounded familiar it felt like it came from right next to me. It was speaking to me telepathically. (Zero)_

_"You still have the effect of **Nexus Overlord** and the one card you have in your hand." (Unknown)_

_Who are you? (Zero)_

_"I am a friend. We will not lose to this disgrace called a duelist!" (Unknown)_

I nodded as I felt like the voice of that thing nodded as well.

"I activate the effect of **Nexus Overlord, Master of Bonds**! By discarding one Nexus card from my hand I can draw 3 new cards," I placed the card to the Graveyard and drew 3 more cards. "Now, I activate the effect of **Nexus Knight Spade** from my Graveyard. When this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can add 1 Nexus Spell card from my Deck to my hand!" I searched threw my deck and picked the card I needed that would insure my victory.

_Don't let your guard down he still may have a trick up his sleeve (Unknown)_

The Spell card I choose was, **Nexus Art: Revival**. I was now ready to use it to my advantage.

_That Spell card he choose must be... very good or he wouldn't not have choose it. (Ura)_

"I activate the Spell card, **Nexus Art: Revival**! This card allows me to Special Summon 1 monster from either of Graveyards!" I was ready to choose the card I needed to win.

_He is going to choose Seth... this is the end! (Ura)_

"I choose, **Azure Dragon Lord**!" I exclaimed. The dragon appeared in a golden light and stood next beside my **Nexus Overlord**.

_That was SO unexpected. I thought was getting scared for a minute. (Ura)_

I huffed for a moment and was ready to attack! I knew Nexus Overlord's attack was lower than Nightmare Seth's but, its a price to pay to get rid of that filthy monster.

"Now! **Nexus Overlord, Master of Bonds** attack **Seth, Blazing Phoenix of Chaos/Nightmare Mode**!" The warrior stepped back and charged his ready sword at the phoenix.

**Nexus Overlord, Master of Bonds ATK 3800, ****Seth, Blazing Phoenix of Chaos/Nightmare Mode** 5000 ATK

"What a pathetic move! Look at the attack points you are only hurting yourself! Your a such a," I interrupted him with a smirk.

"I don't care about the attack points! I may get 1200 damage but, it is worth it!"

The warrior slashed the phoenix while the phoenix charge a flaming fire ball with its wings and hurled it towards the warrior who tried to block with his sword. The monster exploded into a million pixels. I slid back a little as I saw my life points go down.

**3500 - 1200 = 2300**

**Zero (2300) Ura (4000)**

"I activate **Nexus Overlord, Master of Bonds** effect! When this card was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, the following monster get's destroyed plus it negates all of its effects!" I smiled as I knew I could make an easy direct attack to bring Ura to 100. The monster exploded into a million pixels as Ura stood in awe of what just happened.

"How... how... did you...? Never mind that you may get have gotten rid of that monster but, the rest is yet to come!"

I didn't listen to his bluffing I was getting so sick and tired of him talking! When will he shut up and just duel?

"Now, **Azure Dragon Lord** attack Ura directly!" I shouted with joy. **Azure Dragon Lord** charged a huge flaming ball and hurled it towards Ura.

**Azure Dragon Lord** **ATK 3900**

Ura screamed in pain as he was slammed into the wall he then fell off of the wall and landed on his face. I chuckled cause it was kinda of funny to see him land on his face.

**4000 - 3900 = 100**

**Zero (2300) Ura (100)**

_That was a very nice move! We now got him on the ropes! By the way the name is Azure! (Azure)_

I looked up at **Azure Dragon Lord** and was kinda confused for a second. How could a card just talk? The question kept playing in my mind over and over again. Well he was speaking to me telepathically so Ura couldn't hear our conversation.

_So you gave me this power? (Zero)_

_The power was inside of you the whole time. You and I are bonded as one to protect the world from the Nightmares that are to come. Now, shall we get back to winning! (Azure)_

_My pleasure! (Zero)_

"I don't plan on losing so I end my turn with a face-won." I said with no emotion. Ura tried not to act amazed but, he couldn't hold the feeling in. If the card he drew next wasn't the card he needed this duel would come to an end.

"There is no way... you can have this power. I don't plan on lose either! Sometimes the darkness can overcome the light!" Ura screamed. He drew his next card which was covered in black.

"You may have defeated Seth but, you haven't defeated the Ultimate Overdragon!"

I wasn't amused I could stop any card he would throw at me. There was no hope for that card he drew for him to turn this duel around.

"Give me your best shot!" I yelled cockily.

"With pleasure," He taunted. "I activate the Spell Card, Overdragon's Sin! Thanks for making me Life Points 100! When my Life Points are 1000 or less I can Special Summon **Ultimate Overdragon, Blazing Raider Dragon**!" He slammed the card on his Duel Disk as a huge armored dragon came onto the field. It had metallic armor that covered all of its body. Its wings had large armory of weapons that were huge on both wings. Its claws were small knives as well as its white teeth. It had a red metallic head with black eyes and on its forehead was a giant sword.

**Ultimate Overdragon, Blazing Raider Dragon**

**FIRE/Lvl 10**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 4500 DEF 3000**

When I saw the dragon I didn't know he had this card in his deck. He had a lucky draw!

"I attack **Azure Dragon Lord**!" Ura yelled without hesitation. He laughed evilly as the dragon fired a bunch of missiles at the dragon as I took a huge gulp.

**Ultimate Overdragon, Blazing Raider Dragon ATK 4500, ****Azure Dragon Lord** **ATK 3900**  


The missiles exploded as the dragon faded into a million pixels.

_Goodbye for now my friend (Azure)_

**2300 - 600 = 1700**

"**Blazing Raider Dragon's** effect activates! When this card destroys as monster by battle you get to draw 3 cards and then he get's to attack again!" I was now in fear I was going to draw 3 cards that would be my doom. I drew them very quickly looking at each one closely.

"Now, end this duel **Blazing Raider Dragon**!" The dragon did the same thing as last time it fired missiles towards me as I acted like I was going to be sad. Ura didn't know the cards I drew when he had luck so did I!

**Ultimate Overdragon, Blazing Raider Dragon ATK 4500  
**

"I activate the Spell Card, **Nexus Overdrive!** During the Battle Phase if my opponent attacks and I have 2 or more Nexus Knights in my hand I can negate the attack and inflict damage equal to the Attack of your monster! Sorry but, I just won!" The dragons missiles stopped and turned back the other way.

"Oh no..."

The missiles exploded as he flew back and fell to the ground. I couldn't help but, laugh again. My armor faded away as I walked towards Ura.

**Ura (0) Zero (2300)**

Ura got off of the ground and dusted himself off. He looked me in the eyes and frowned.

"A deal is a deal. We traded decks and he also handed me **Azure Dragon Lord** cause he had a hunch its better with me rather than himself. I looked through Ura's deck and I saw... none of the cards he dueled with I saw... my **Myth Masters**! Somehow the cards changed but, how?

"Go up to the next floor and good luck your going to need it."

I stepped into the elevator and was ready to go up to the 17th floor where Hatsu was.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"NO! How could Ura fail me! Its time for me to come out of hiding and show my skills to these brats!"

Gundayu stepped out of his office waiting for someone to take him on!

* * *

**Featured Card: None  
**

* * *

**Next time on** **Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus**!

**"Hello Hatsu! Remember me!" Ace smirked. Hatsu's heart raced very quickly she never experienced this kinda fear in her life**

**Hatsu couldn't help but growl. I decided watched from the side. Ura lied about Risa being next it! I cannot trust that guy!**

**"I'll take him you," Hatsu was interrupted by another girl she didn't know was in the room.**

**"Sorry, but, I'm taking my brother on!" A girl stepped out of the shadows on the other side of the room. She looked to be the age of nine. She was a blond girl with pigtails. She wore a black jacket lined with pink rims. She also wore a rough army green shirt under her jacket. She had black shorty shorts. She also had a belt that crossed over like an X in the front. She also wore black boots to stand out with her white skin and green eyes.**

**"Brother!?" Hatsu and I said in unison.**

**She strapped her Duel Disk on her right arm and slid her deck in the slot.**

**"I'm his younger sister, Avalon! Wait he never mentioned me didn't he." She frowned.**

**We both shook our heads.**

**"Honestly, ever since our parents died he has been such a loner and a jerk. He hasn't seen me in... 5 years! Well, Ace Shenkori Sage or as I like to call you Acey! I'm going to beat you and return you to your old self not the jerk self I mean. You get the picture."  
**

**Ace laughed, "Give me your best shot! Sissy!"**

**"Don't call me that! Mom said to never call me sissy! I don't like being called that name!**

* * *

**OC's**

**Zero:Master of the Wild Card**

**Ace: Speed Striker SX**

**Sierra:sassysisters9294**

**Pete, Cassia, and Alexander:Hooded Spellcaster**

**Hatsu: Anonymous Lizard **

**Amy:silentwriterforever**

**Ura: Yami E**

**Risa:White Weasel**

**Alice:purple heartz  
**

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus!**


End file.
